Sorcière brûlante pour vampire glacial
by Alex-twilight
Summary: Ose lemon entre Edward vampire et puceau, et Bella barmaid et ...
1. Chapter 1

PDV Edward.

Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Cullen, je suis née le 20 juin 1901. Je suis un vampire mais un vampire végétarien, ce qui veut dire que je me nourris seulement d'animaux. Je vis avec ma famille, ma mère Esmée, mon père Carlisle, mes sœurs Alice et Rosalie et mes frères Jasper et Emmet. Alice est avec Jasper et Rosalie est avec Emmet. Je suis le seul célibataire de la famille. En 108 années, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé l'amour. Avec mes frères et sœurs, nous nous faisons passer pour des lycéens car en apparence, j'ai le physique d'un jeune de 17 ans.

Tous les jours de mon existence se ressemblent. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le vendredi 12 septembre 2009, denier jour de cours avant le week-end, mon moment préféré de la semaine où je n'ai pas besoin de jouer la comédie auprès des humains. Malheureusement pour moi, mon extravagante sœur, Alice a décidé d'aller à l'ouverture d'un club à Port Angeles, le samedi soir de ce week-end, et elle voulait à tout pris que je vienne. Je finis par céder sachant qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber. Alice était celle de la famille qui se mélangeait le plus aux humains.

Ce matin là, comme d'habitude, on prit ma voiture pour aller au lycée. Dès que je fus garais, les amies d'Alice vinrent lui dire bonjour. Angela, l'une de ses amies, était la seule que j'appréciais car ses pensées étaient toujours bienveillantes. Je le sais car je peux lire dans les pensées. Les pensées de Lauren par contre était souvent centrées sur moi et me dégoutaient. Encore aujourd'hui, elle avait un décolleté plongeant espérant que cela l'aide à m'attirer dans ses filets.

La journée se déroula comme les autres.

Le samedi soir arriva trop vite à mon goût, j'avais passait mon après-midi à chasser sachant que je passerais la soirée entouré d'humain. Je dû mettre la tenue choisie par Alice, un slim et une chemise noire.

Je me garais devant le club, The lemon. Alice était toute excitée. J'essayais de lire ses pensées pour en connaître les raisons, ne comprenant pas. Mais elle chantonnait l'hymne français.

La queue devant le club était très longue. Alice et Rosalie utilisèrent leurs charmes pour que le videur nous laisse entrer sans que l'on passe par la file d'attente.

Le club était bondé, rempli d'humain et de leur effluve. Toutes les pensées des humains se bousculèrent dans ma tête et j'essayais de faire abstraction de celles-ci. Une odeur particulièrement alléchante parvint à mes narines. J'essayai de trouver la personne détentrice de ce parfum tentateur mais il y avait beaucoup trop de monde.

Lauren et Jessica apparurent.

- Salut tout le monde, nous dit Jessica.

- Salut Edward, me dit Lauren avec une voix qu'elle croyait sexy.

Elle était vêtue d'un haut avec un décolleté outrageux et d'une mini-jupe. Comprendra t'elle un jour que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne m'attirera jamais ? Elles nous amenèrent jusqu'à une banquette où se trouvaient Angela, Ben et Mike. Lauren me réservait une place à côté d'elle. Elle avait mis en place tout un plan afin de m'obtenir. J'avais l'impression de n'être pour elle qu'un simple jouet qu'elle désirait. Je trouvais une excuse pour ne pas de suite devoir la supportais.

- Je paye la première tournée, dis-je.

Tous passèrent leurs commandes. Alice et Emmet vinrent avec moi au bar pour commander.

Plus je m'approchais, plus l'arôme que j'avais sentis au tout début s'amplifié. Mon regard se posa sur une barmaid, des cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés et des yeux chocolat. Elle portait un débardeur noir qui contrastait avec sa peau blanche et un jean. Je ne voyais plus les personnes autour, je ne voyais plus qu'elle, comme si elle était devenue le centre de mon univers. Elle était en train de servir différent client en souriant. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

On arriva au bar, elle vint à notre encontre. Elle eu un mouvement de recul en nous voyant puis se ressaisit. J'essayais de lire ses pensées pour comprendre sa réaction mais rien. Elle se rapprocha le plus possible, se pencha vers nous et murmura :

- Vous êtes végétarien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dis Alice.

-Ok. Par contre, je vous préviens au moindre écart de conduite, je me verrais obligé de vous tuer.

C'était de plus en plus étrange. Elle avait l'air de savoir qui nous étions et pensais pouvoir nous battre. Et pourtant, j'étais certain qu'elle n'était pas un vampire mais une humaine.

Emmet rigola.

- Tu sais qui nous sommes et pourtant tu crois être à la hauteur, lui dis t'il.

- Moi, je sais qui tu es mais toi, tu ne sais rien de moi. Et je t'assure que j'aurai facilement le dessus sur toi.

-Elle dit la vérité, nous dit Alice.

On la regarda tous les trois interloqués. Emmet et moi car on ne voyait pas comment humaine pourrait avoir le dessus sur un vampire. Et elle sûrement car elle se demandait pourquoi Alice la croyait si facilement.

- Je peux voir l'avenir et j'ai vu de quoi tu es capable, lui dis Alice.

- D'accord. Vous voulez quoi ?

Son regard s'accrocha au mien, je ne pouvais pas couper la connexion. Une fois encore plus rien n'existait à part elle. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir voir au plus profond de ses pupilles son âme. Plusieurs sentiments s'y reflétaient et je me demandais comment une humaine pouvait ressentir autant d'émotions. Elle coupa la connexion à mon plus grand malheur.

- Tu disais ? demanda t'elle à Emmet.

- J'aimerai trois whiskys coca, trois vodka kas, deux tequila sunrise, un malibu ananas et un coca.

- Ok.

Elle s'occupa de nos commandes.

- Qu'est-ce qui vient de ce passer entre vous deux ? me demanda Emmet.

- Rien.

- Tu plaisantes, j'ai dû répétais trois fois la commande avant qu'elle m'entende.

- J'en sais rien Emmet, ok.

- Voilà votre commande. Ca fera 64 dollars.

Je pris l'argent dans mon porte-monnaie et lui donna. Quand nos mains se touchèrent, un courant électrique nous traversa. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra sous l'effet de la décharge.

Même si je ne pouvais pas lire dans ses pensées, je pouvais voir grâce à ces yeux qu'elle était étonnée.

- J'ai du travail, excusez-moi, bafouilla t'elle.

Elle alla prendre les commandes d'autres clients. Je dû retourner voir mon cauchemard personnel, Lauren. Je m'asseyais à coté d'elle de façon que je puisse continuer d'admirer la barmaid. Elle m'attirait inexplicablement et je ne connaissais même pas son prénom. J'entendais que Lauren me parlait mais mon attention était sur la barmaid. J'écoutais tout ce qu'elle disait, surveiller tous ses gestes. Il y avait un autre barman avec elle, assez costaud. Il nous regardait assez souvent et je trouvais ça étrange surtout que je ne pouvais pas non plus lire dans ses pensées. Je le vis s'approcher d'elle et il lui murmura :

- Tu sais qu'il y a des vampires ?

Elle leva les yeux vers nous et son regard croisa le mien.

- Je suis au courant. Ils sont végétariens, on ne risque rien.

- On ne sait jamais avec les vampires.

Elle lui sourit amusée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je serais maitriser si l'un d'eux perdait le contrôle.

- Je te fais confiance pour ça. Mais je trouve que l'un d'eux, te manifeste beaucoup d'intérêt.

Elle me regarda de nouveau et je m'empressais de détourner le regard pour ne pas qu'elle pense que je l'espionnais même si c'étais sûrement déjà trop tard.

- Je saurais me défendre si le grand méchant vampire veut me mordre.

Je la regardai à nouveau, amusée par sa réplique. Elle était en train de boire un verre de whisky d'une seule traite. Quand elle eu finit, elle jeta un rapide regard en ma direction et repris son travail.

- Elle a une sacrée descente, pas vrai Eddie, me dit Emmet.

Ce surnom, c'était Lauren qui me l'avait donné et Emmet savait que je le détestais.

- De qui tu parles ? lui demanda Lauren.

- De la barmaid, j'ai l'impression qu'Edward a eu le coup de foudre. Il ne fait que la reluquer depuis tout à l'heure.

Lauren la regarda et la trouva insignifiante par rapport à elle-même. Ca ne lui plaisait pas de ne plus avoir mon attention pour elle seule.

- Et si on allait danser ? Tu danses avec moi, Edward.

J'acceptais à contre cœur, ne voulant pas la blesser. On alla sur la piste de dance et elle commença à se déhancher devant moi.

- Edward, m'appela une belle voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille même si je ne la connaissais que depuis peu.

Je me retournais vers elle et là trouvais encore plus magnifique qu'auparavant. Cependant, le fait qu'elle m'ait appelé par mon prénom m'étonnait. Je ne me souvenais pas lui avoir dit et j'avais une très bonne mémoire étant un vampire.

- Je suis désolé, je dois vous emprunter votre cavalier. Je dois m'entretenir avec lui.

Elle s'adressait à Lauren, celle-ci était furieuse, ne supportant pas que l'on puisse me volée à elle. Elle avait l'intention de répliqué mais la musique changea et devient plus douce. Du coup, ma belle barmaid noua ses bras à ma nuque, faisant partir Lauren. Son odeur me parvint de plein fouet, un mélange de freesia et de fraise.

- J'avais l'impression que tu avais besoin d'aide alors je suis venue, me dit-elle.

- Merci. Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom tout à l'heure comment le connait tu ?

- C'est un secret.

- Pourrais-je au moins connaître le tien ?

- Bella.

- Aussi magnifique que toi.

Elle rougit légèrement. Ensuite, elle attrapa une de mes mains qui était restée le long de mon corps pour la poser au bas de son dos.

- Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais, dit elle en rigolant.

Je posais mon autre main à côté de la première et la ramenais un peu plus vers moi.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

- Tu ne vas pas non plus me dire que tu es vierge.

Je la regardai gênée.

- Tu l'es ? me demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Oui.

- Mais tu es née en quelle année ?

- 1901.

- Ca fait 108 années d'abstinence, c'est énorme.

- Je veux le faire qu'avec la fille dont je tomberais complètement amoureux.

- Et si ça n'arrive jamais ?

- Je crois que c'est en train de m'arriver.

J'eu l'impression de voir une lueur de désir dans ses yeux. Nos lèvres se rapprocher de plus en plus. Puis, en même temps, on se jeta l'un sur l'autre. Nos bouches se dévoraient avec passion. Ses mains fourrageaient mes cheveux. Une de mes mains était descendue à sa fesse pour rapprocher encore plus nos deux corps. Mon autre main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Sa langue demanda l'entrée de ma bouche et s'en suivi une bataille acharnée entre nos deux langues. Le goût de sa bouche était exquis. La notion de temps disparaissait, je ne voulais plus la quitter mais elle se sépara de notre étreinte. Son rythme cardiaque et respiratoire était très élevé. Elle reprenait petit à petit sa respiration sans me quitter des yeux. Elle semblait réfléchir. Moi-même, je ne comprenais pas. Je n'avais ressentis cela. Pendant quelques secondes, je crus voir de la panique dans ses yeux.

- Je dois retourner travailler, faudrait pas que je me fasse virer pour mon premier jour.

Pendant qu'elle m'avait parlé, elle avait bougé ses mains, un peu dans tous les sens. Elle reparti derrière le bar sans un mot, sans un regard. Je me retrouvais seul comme un idiot. Je décidais de retourner avec les autres. Lauren était très contente que je revienne. Quand à Bella, elle était en train de boire, un autre verre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'observer. L'autre barman s'approcha d'elle et lui parla :

- Evites d'abuser avec la boisson. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir te faire descendre du bar.

- Je ne suis qu'à mon deuxième verre. C'est au bout de dix que je danse sur le comptoir.

- Ca me rassure. Toutefois ça fait vraiment bizarre de te voir t'enfuir devant un vampire.

- Je ne me suis pas enfui.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit qu'il ne fallait pas coucher avec les vampires.

- Oui et tu écoutes toujours ce que l'on te dit.

- Bien sûr. Maintenant, retourne travailler.

- Oui, patronne.

Elle lui tira la langue puérilement. Alors, c'est elle la chef du bar. Aucun risque qu'elle se fasse virer, elle m'avait mentit. Elle était plutôt jeune pour posséder un bar, je lui donnai 18 ans. Je continuais à l'observer pendant tout le reste de la soirée. Elle me regardait quelquefois mais s'empresser de détourner le regard. Elle avait continué à boire quelques verres et je m'inquiétais pour elle. J'avais peur qu'elle est un accident en rentrant chez elle. C'était la première fois que je m'inquiétais pour une humaine. Les autres décidèrent de rentrer à la maison. Je sortais avec eux mais quand nos amis humains partirent, je fis part à mes frères et sœur de ma décision de rester. Tous les employés étaient sortis, il ne restait plus qu'elle. Et devant le club, il ne restait qu'une moto et je m'inquiétais d'autant plus.

Enfin, elle sortit. Elle avait revêtu une veste en cuir. Elle vint à ma rencontre.

- Encore là ?

- Je doute que tu sois en état de conduire.

- Je vais très bien.

- Tu as pas mal bu. Je te ramène.

- Tu as déjà conduit une moto ?

- Non mais je serais me débrouiller.

- Il est hors de question que tu touches à ma bécane.

- Et moi, je ne te laisserais pas partir dans cet état.

Elle retourna vers sa moto et grimpa.

- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? En plus, tu n'as même pas de casque.

-T'as qu'à venir avec moi. Tu me protégeras.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure sensuellement. Je grimpais sur la moto derrière elle.

- Accroche-toi à moi.

Je faisais ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. Elle démarra sa moto. Elle roulait très vite. J'avais l'habitude d'aimer la vitesse mais là je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiétais. J'étais tellement proche d'elle, son odeur était tellement forte. Mon corps régissait sans que je ne puisse le contrôlait. J'avais peur qu'elle le sente et qu'elle le prenne mal mais une odeur délicieuse me parvint, celle de son excitation.

On arriva devant une grande demeure, juste avant l'entrée de Forks. Je descendis de la moto et elle fit de même. Elle me regarda, quelques secondes, son regard c'était assombri. Elle se jeta sur mes lèvres. La sensation de sa bouche contre la mienne était délicieuse. Cette fois-ci, je pensais au fait qu'elle avait besoin de respirer et me détachai d'elle pour le lui permettre.

Je pouvais voir de l'hésitation dans ses yeux.

- Tu peux me suivre chez moi, si tu veux.

Elle se remit à se morde la lèvre inférieure. Elle était tellement craquante quand elle faisait ça.

- Je te suis.

Elle attrapa ma main et je la suivis.

Elle s'arrêta devant ma porte et me dit :

- Ne fait pas de bruit. Ma mère est en train de dormir.

- Ok.

On monta à l'étage et elle me fit rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle referma la porte et se jeta de nouveau sur moi. Instinctivement, je posais mes mains sur ses fesses et la souleva puis la plaqua contre le mur. Elle gémit contre ma bouche ce qui eu pour effet de m'exciter encore plus. Nos corps étaient tellement proches l'un de l'autre. Elle se frotta contre moi, ce qui créa une friction entre nos deux sexes. Pour la première fois, je grognais de plaisir. J'abandonnai sa bouche pour parsemer son cou de baisers. Ses gémissements venaient de devenir mon son préféré. Je m'étonnais de l'effet que j'avais sur elle. Je décidais de m'en servir pour en savoir plus sur elle. J'allais à son oreille et lui mordillais le lobe.

- Comment sais-tu pour les vampires ?

- Si je te le disais, je serais obligée de te tuer et j'aimerais profiter de toi avant, me répondit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je l'embrassais de nouveau et caressais sa poitrine. Puis je quittai sa bouche pour sucer la peau de son cou.

-Edward, gémit-elle.

Je retentais ma chance.

- Répond à ma question.

Je la regardais dans les yeux, son regard c'était encore assombri. Et je pouvais voir à travers ses yeux que les miens était noirs, noirs de désir.

- Tu n'arrêteras pas ta délicieuse torture tant que je ne te l'aurais pas dit ?

- Non. Et je ne franchirais pas l'étape des caresses tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit.

Elle se mordit de nouveau sa lèvre inférieure.

- Je suis une sorcière.

- Bien sûr.

Je capturai sa lèvre inférieure et la suçait. Quand je la libérai, je lui disais :

- Dis-moi la vérité.

- Je t'ai dit la vérité. Tu ne me crois pas ?

J'hochai la tête à la négative. Ma vision se brouilla et j'eu l'impression de décoller du sol. Quand enfin, je récupérais mes sens, je me retrouvais sur son lit avec elle à califourchon sur moi.

- Tu vois, je ne t'avais pas mentis.

- Pour une fois.

Elle me regarda étonnée.

- Tu m'as dit que tu risqué de te faire virer alors que c'est toi la patronne.

- J'ai paniqué. Ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne l'ai jamais ressentit pour d'autres. Et en plus, légalement, je ne suis pas la propriétaire. Aujourd'hui, je fête mes 18 ans.

- Joyeux anniversaire.

- J'ai une idée de cadeau que tu pourrais me faire.

- Je suis impatient d'entendre ça.

Elle se baissa pour m'embrasser. Je caressais tendrement son dos puis passais mes mains sous son débardeur. Sa peau était tellement chaude comparer à la mienne. Elle se repositionna au dessus de moi et retira son débardeur puis le jeta à travers la pièce. Un grognement se fit entendre et je compris qu'il venait de moi. J'avais une magnifique vue. Je me relevai et l'embrasser, tout en lui retirant son soutien-gorge. Je la basculais sur le lit et me positionnais au dessus d'elle. Elle était tellement belle ainsi offerte à moi.

Je commençais par caresser sa poitrine avec mes mains puis j'allais sucer ses mamelons. Ses gémissements me montraient que je me débrouillais bien. Elle passa ses mains sous ma chemise et je fis comme elle précédemment. Elle caressa mon torse. La sensation de ses mains chaudes sur mon corps de pierre était extraordinaire. Elle descendit à mon jean et défit le bouton et abaissa la braguette. Je me levais et enlevais mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et mon jean.

- Le boxer aussi, me dit-elle.

Je m'exécutais libérant mon sexe.

- C'est un crime, dit-elle.

Je la regardais ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle vint vers moi à quatre pattes, me permettant d'admirer son petit cul. Elle se positionna devant moi sur ses genoux. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et une de ses mains vint branler lentement ma queue.

- C'est un crime d'avoir gardé ça pour toi.

Je l'embrassais alors qu'elle continuait ses mouvements sur mon sexe. Elle quitta ma bouche et me fit me reculer. Elle se mit à genoux devant moi. Elle attrapa mon sexe et donna un coup de langue puis le pris dans sa bouche et se mis à le sucer. Je ne pensais pas qu'une chose pouvait être tellement délicieuse. Sa bouche chaude qui était en train de faire des mouvements de va et viens, me procurait énormément de plaisir. Elle commença à faire râper ces dents sur ma queue.

- C'est tellement bon, ma belle.

Elle continua encore un peu jusqu'à ce que je la stoppe, ne voulant pas venir dans sa bouche. Je la réinstallais sur le lit. Je lui caressais la joue.

- Merci, mon cœur.

Elle me sourit.

- Embrasse-moi.

Je m'exécutais. Puis je déposais des baisers sur son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre. Je lui retirais le reste de ses vêtements. L'odeur de son excitation était d'autant plus forte. Je pouvais voir son jus couler. J'avais tellement envie de la goûter et c'est ce que je fis. Je lapais tout son jus et quand elle fit complètement nettoyer, je m'attaquais à son clitoris en le léchant et le suçant. Ces gémissements devinrent petit à petit des cris. Mon prénom sortait de temps en temps de sa bouche, ce qui avait effet de m'exciter encore plus. J'introduis un doigt puis deux dans son vagin. Très vite, ses parois intimes se contractèrent autour de mes doigts. Je venais de donner mon premier orgasme. Je la regardais entrain de reprendre sa respiration, elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux légèrement en bataille, ses joues rouges et sa peau couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

- Tu es sûr d'être puceau ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Tout à fait certain.

Je me repositionnais au dessus d'elle, me tenant grâce à mes coudes. Elle écarta les jambes. Je lui demandais d'un regard si elle voulait poursuivre, pour toute réponse, elle m'embrassa. Je la pénétrais lentement, les sensations étaient divines et je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle. Quand, je fus entièrement en elle, je me stoppais pour m'habituer aux sensations que je ressentais. Elle enroula ses jambes à ma taille. Son antre charnel était tellement chaud, j'avais l'impression que la chaleur se propageait dans tout mon corps.

- Edward, me supplia t'elle.

Je commençais des mouvements de va et viens en elle. Ses mains étaient placées sur mon dos qu'elle griffait de temps à autre.

- Edward….plus vite…plus fort.

Je répondais à sa demande et accentuais la cadence. Je ne contrôlais plus mes grognements. J'étais tellement proche mais je voulais qu'elle vienne d'abord.

- Mon cœur, viens pour moi.

Son corps se cambra et elle jouie, je la suivi après quelques poussées. Je me détachais d'elle et m'allongeais à ses côtés.

Son rythme cardiaque et respiratoire redevint normal.

- C'était fabuleux, me dit-elle.

Je l'embrassais passionnément puis dû la laisser reprendre son souffle. J'étais assez fièr de moi. Elle caressa tendrement ma joue.

- Merci beaucoup, me dit-elle.

- Merci à toi.

Je crus voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle m'embrassa et j'eu la sensation de sombrer comme si je m'endormais.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais étonné d'avoir pu dormir. Je cherchais sa présence mais rien à part son odeur. Une rose rouge était posée sur l'oreiller à côté de moi. Un mot se trouvait dessous :

_Merci pour cette nuit,_

_Elle était magnifique,_

_Ta petite sorcière._

J'étais déçu qu'elle soit parti. Je me levais et m'habillais. Je descendais et entendu un cœur battre. J'eu l'espoir que ça puisse être elle mais je tombais sur une femme d'un certain âge.

- Bonjour. Vous seriez où est Bella ?

- Si elle ne vous l'as pas dit, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas que vous le sachiez, me répondit-elle.

- Vous n'êtes pas sa mère, pas vrai ?

- Non désolé, jeune homme.

- Je vois. Merci.

Je sortis de la maison. Malgré tout, je ne regrettais rien. J'avais eu grâce à elle ma plus belle nuit. Et je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour la revoir même si pour cela, il me fallait fouiller la terre entière.

N'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensée.

Si ça plait, je ferais une suite.


	2. Chapitre 2

Et voici enfin la suite, corrigé par stephd1, un grand merci à elle.

PDV Edward.

J'avais passé le restant de ma nuit à penser à elle. J'avais décidé de retourner au club le soir même espérant la revoir. Mais avant cela, il fallait que je trouve une occupation car le club n'allait ouvrir que dans plusieurs heures. Je m'installai donc sur le banc devant mon piano et jouai une des musiques préférées de ma mère, Esmée. Elle vint me voir jouer et elle affichait un sourire heureux. Il est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que je ne jouais plus car l'envie m'avait manqué. Puis, quand j'eus fini cette mélodie, je me laissai emporter par une tout autre que je composai à l'instinct en pensant à elle. Je me rendis compte que c'était une berceuse.

Je me retrouvai devant le club avant que celui-ci n'ouvre. J'attendis patiemment qu'elle arrive. Je pensais qu'elle serait la première à arriver vu qu'elle était la patronne. Les employés arrivèrent mais aucune trace d'elle. Le club ouvrit et je décidai d'y entrer. J'allai directement vers le barman avec qui je l'avais vue discuter.

- Excusez-moi. Est-ce que Bella va venir ce soir ?

- Non, désolé.

Je décidai de rester juste devant le club au cas où, et, de tout façon, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Je passai toute la nuit devant le club mais elle ne vint jamais. J'abandonnai seulement à la fermeture du bar.

Je rentrai rapidement à la maison afin d'être à l'heure pour amener mes frères et sœurs au lycée. J'avais encore moins envie d'y aller que d'habitude.

Quand j'arrivai à la maison, je fus accueilli par mon petit lutin de sœur.

- Edward, ne fais pas cette tête. Je suis sûre que tu la reverras.

- Tu as vu quelque chose?, lui demandai-je avec espoir.

J'essayai de lire dans ses pensées mais elle fit exprès de penser à tout autre chose.

- Je ne te dirai rien du tout. Je te laisse la surprise.

- Alice, s'il te plait.

- Non, tu ne sauras rien du tout. La patiente est une vertu, frérot.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante!

Je nous amenai au lycée et vis arriver de loin Lauren. Si j'avais pu me cacher, je l'aurais fait. Mais je restai tout de même courtois comme on me l'avait appris. Le bruit de moteur d'une vieille voiture inconnue me parvint. Je me retournai pour voir qui conduisait et découvris que c'était mon ange ou plutôt, ma sorcière. Je ne pus détacher mon regard d'elle. Elle alla se garer juste en face de ma voiture. Elle sortit de sa voiture ainsi qu'une autre personne côté passager. C'était une fille, un peu plus jeune qu'elle, brune, les yeux bleus. Elle devait être sa sœur.

La jeune fille se retourna vers moi et sourit. Je me concentrai pour lire ses pensées mais comme pour ma petite sorcière, je n'y arrivai pas. Je l'entendis dire à Bella :

- Je sens qu'on va s'amuser. Regarde qui est au même lycée!

Bella se retourna vers moi et je pus voir qu'elle était choquée de me voir. Ce qu'elle dit ensuite me le confirma :

- Et merde!

PDV Bella.

Même si je n'en avais aucune envie, il fallait que j'oublie cette nuit torride. J'aurais voulu rester avec lui mais sachant que cela aurait été une mauvaise idée, je me décidai à rentrer. Une sorcière et un vampire, ça ne devait pas faire bon ménage! De plus, l'attraction que j'avais éprouvée pour lui, me faisait peur. Tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas l'expliquer n'ayant jamais ressentit cela. Je me téléportai dans ma chambre, enfin, celle de la maison de mon père. Ca ne faisait que quelques jours que l'on y vivait avec ma petite sœur, Dawn.

Auparavant, nous vivions avec ma grand-mère car ma mère s'était remariée avec un joueur de baseball et ils étaient souvent en déplacement. De plus, ma grand-mère était la plus apte pour notre éducation en sorcellerie étant donné que ma mère, étrangement, n'avait pas hérité de ce don maternel. Mon père, lui, n'était pas au courant et cela devait rester ainsi. Je devais faire très attention ainsi que ma sœur.

Quand j'arrivai dans ma chambre, je tombai sur ma sœur qui était assise sur mon lit.

- Tu ne dors pas?

- Il fallait bien que je surveille pour que papa ne remarque pas ton absence.

- Il est 7h du matin, à mon avis, ça fait un moment qu'il dort.

Elle me sourit amusée.

- Oui, mais il va bientôt se réveiller. Alors cette nuit?

- Tout s'est très bien passé, on a eu beaucoup de monde. Ca a été une véritable réussite.

- C'était certain. Mais je parlais de la nuit que tu as passée avec un certain vampire.

- Dawn! Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas bien d'espionner et puis tu n'as pas à voir certaines choses. Tu n'as que 16 ans.

- J'en ai presque 17 et puis, ne t'inquiète pas quand ça a commencé à être chaud, j'ai arrêté de regarder.

Nous avions de nombreux pouvoirs et un important lien nous unissait: chacune sentait lorsque l'autre était en danger et on pouvait voir à n'importe quel moment où étais l'autre ou même ce qu'elle faisait.

- Retourne au lit, lui ordonnai-je.

Elle se leva, se mit droite et fis le salut militaire en disant :

- Oui, chef.

Puis elle s'en alla dans sa chambre.

Je me mis rapidement en pyjama et me couchai même si je n'allais pas pouvoir dormir longtemps.

Le dimanche fut très monotone. C'était difficile de devoir cacher une partie de nous à notre père mais on y était obligé. Et puis, on commençait à avoir l'habitude. Garder le secret était la première règle. La deuxième règle était de tout faire pour rester en vie.

Ce soir là, je ne pouvais pas aller au club puisqu'il fallait que je me couche tôt car le lendemain était ma première journée de cours dans un tout nouveau lycée.

On prit le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Il se fit en silence jusqu'à ce que notre père parte au travail, il était shérif. Dès qu'il fut sorti, Dawn prit la parole:

- On va vraiment être obligée d'aller au lycée avec la fourgonnette?

- Oui.

- Mais c'est la honte!

- Il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse remarquer. Et puis, Charlie n'est pas au courant des moyens que l'on a. Comment voudrais-tu qu'on le lui explique ?

- Je sais.

Charlie nous avait offert une vieille Chevrolet. Ca faisait très bizarre de passer d'un cabriolet Mercedes à une fourgonnette Chevrolet.

- Mais si tu veux, je te laisse la conduire, lui dis-je.

- ah ah ah! Très drôle. Je te la laisse.

On partit enfin pour le lycée. Je me garai et Dawn sortit avant moi et me dit:

- Je sens qu'on va s'amuser. Regarde qui est au même lycée!

Je tournai dans la même direction qu'elle et vit Edward.

- Et merde!, dis-je sans y réfléchir.

- Tu n'es pas contente? Il n'était pas génial au pieu ?

- Dawn, s'il te plait.

- C'est bon, je ne dis plus rien.

- Il faut qu'on aille au secrétariat.

Je vis Dawn regarder Edward puis moi. Elle semblait réfléchir.

- Je n'ai pas réfléchit, désolée.

- C'est rien. C'est moi l'ainé, ça fait de moi la plus intelligente.

- Alors là, pas du tout.

Même si elle était parfois agaçante, j'adorais ma petite sœur.

A chaque cours de cette matinée, j'avais eu peur de le voir dans ma salle. Mais heureusement, je ne l'y vis pas. Je rejoignis Dawn à la queue du self.

- Alors tes cours?, lui demandai-je.

- Barbants et les tiens ?

- Pareil.

- Tu n'as pas un des Cullen dans un de tes cours?, me demanda-t-elle.

- Non et c'est mieux comme ça.

- Il va falloir que tu lui parles. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça soit un mec du style à coucher avec une fille pour un soir.

- C'était sa première fois.

- Donc j'ai raison.

- Je n'avais rien prémédité.

- Tu sais, j'ai parlé des Cullen à des filles de ma classe. Alice, apparemment, côtoie beaucoup les humains. Les autres sont beaucoup plus distants. Et toutes les filles du lycée ne rêvent que d'une chose: sortir avec Edward Cullen. Même si elles trouvent à leur goût Emmet et Jasper mais vu qu'ils sont déjà en couple, elles ne se font pas trop d'illusion.

- Dis-moi, tu joues à l'espionne?

- Je te l'ai dit, les cours étaient barbant, il fallait bien que je me trouve une occupation, s'esclaffa-telle.

On prit notre repas et nous nous installâmes seules à une table. D'où j'étais, je pouvais voir la famille Cullen et principalement Edward. Il avait l'air morose.

- Je crois que tu lui as brisé le cœur.

Je me retournai vers Dawn. Pour une fois, elle avait un air sérieux. Dawn arrivait à passer de la fille sérieuse à l'adolescente survoltée et inversement en moins de deux.

- Tu trouveras une solution. Tu en trouves toujours une.

- Je l'espère.

- Et puis, nous sommes connues pour notre détermination.

Pourquoi cela devait-il être aussi compliqué? Pourquoi l'avais-je rencontré? Pourquoi étais-je autant attiré par lui?

Enormément de question se bousculaient dans mon esprit et je n'avais aucune réponse. Il était un vampire et si j'avais été qu'une simple sorcière alors peut-être nous aurions pu vivre ensemble. Mais j'étais une witsucat et nous n'étions pas connues pour nos belles histoires d'amour.

- Déjà, c'est un vampire. C'est un bon point. Il connait déjà le surnaturel, argumenta ma sœur.

- Oui, mais je ne crois pas qu'il puisse s'imaginer que des créatures comme nous existent.

- On est juste de super sorcière qui ne se laisse pas mener par les hommes. N'empêche, ça pourrait être utile d'avoir des vampires de notre côté.

- Je ne veux pas les mêler à ça. Je suis tout à fait capable de nous protéger.

- Je sais et moi-même, je suis tout à fait capable de me protéger.

- Bien sûr, mais c'est moi l'ainée, donc c'est à moi de te protéger.

- Peut-être mais ce week-end, ça sera à moi de veiller sur toi.

- Et merde, je l'avais oublié. Tu oublies que tu seras autant touchée que moi, ajoutai-je.

- Ah non, moins. De un, parce que je suis plus jeune et de deux parce que je suis encore vierge.

- C'est vrai mais tu auras tout de même beaucoup de mal à te contrôler. Il faudrait trouver quelqu'un pour nous aider.

- Et surtout pas un garçon. Pourquoi pas Alice?, proposa ma sœur.

- Si tu te sens de lui expliquer ce qui nous arrivera...

- Pourquoi pas une personne qui connait déjà le truc, alors ? Je sais: Patty! On raconte à Papa qu'on va dormir chez une nouvelle amie et on va dormir dans notre seconde maison. Patty sera tout à fait en mesure de nous surveiller.

- Tu as raison.

Alors que mes yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur Edward, je vis une fille blonde juste à côté de lui qui lui parlait.

- C'est qui cette pétasse ?, dis-je sans réfléchir.

- Tu parles sans doute de la meuf à côté de ton vampire adoré. Elle s'appelle Lauren Mallory, elle lui court après depuis qu'il est à Forks.

- Comment tu sais ça?

- Tu te rappelles, j'ai joué les espionnes. Qui sait, peut-être que maintenant que tu lui as donné le goût du sexe, il va coucher avec elle.

Cette idée ne m'enchanta guère.

PDV Edward.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle puisse être si proche! Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de me voir. Alors je gardais mes distances mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'espionner. Je voulais en apprendre le plus possible sur elle. J'écoutais tout ce qu'elle disait à sa sœur et elle m'intriguait de plus en plus. Apparemment, elle n'était pas une simple sorcière. Il fallait que je me renseigne, peut-être que Carlisle pourrait m'aider. Je faisais abstraction de tous les bruits sauf de la voix de ma douce et bien sûr celle de sa sœur. Tellement que je ne fis pas attention à la présence de Lauren.

- Tu ne manges rien, Edward?, me demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas très fin aujourd'hui.

- Peut-être que quelque chose d'autre te ferait plaisir.

- Non ça ira, merci.

- Fais-moi signe, si tu changes d'avis.

Je fus soulagé quand elle repartit en direction de sa table mais à mi-chemin elle glissa et tomba sur les fesses. C'était étrange: il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu la faire tomber. Tout le monde se mit à rire et Lauren fut rouge de honte.

Je me tournai instinctivement vers Bella, elle avait un air gêné. Et j'entendis sa sœur lui dire :

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs sur une simple mortelle.

- Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès et puis tu as vu comment elle lui a parlé.

- Et alors, ça te dérange?

Elle ne répondit pas mais montra avec le pouce et l'index que ça la dérangeait un peu. Même si ça me fit plaisir, j'espérai que ça l'embêtait plus qu'un peu.

- Je l'aime bien cette fille, dit Emmet en rigolant.

Apparemment, il savait lui aussi qu'elle était derrière tout ça.

- Qui ça?, demanda Rosalie.

- Bella! Elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour faire tomber Lauren.

- Tu vois, tout n'est pas perdu. La preuve, elle est jalouse, me dit Alice.

- Ca ne veut rien dire.

- Elles sont en train de sortir de la cafétéria, avertit Emmet.

- Et regardez qui les suit! Lauren, ajouta Rosalie.

PDV Bella.

Alors que nous venions de sortir de la cafétéria, une main m'agrippa le bras et je me retournai. Lauren était devant moi et elle avait l'air furieuse.

- Je t'ai vue danser avec Edward, samedi soir.

- C'est que tu as de bons yeux, me moquai-je.

- Edward est à moi.

- Ce n'est pas un vulgaire objet. Et je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il s'intéressait à toi.

- Il est amoureux de moi mais il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte.

- Oh d'accord. C'est pour cela que samedi soir, il était dans mon lit et pas dans le tien.

Je l'avais dit sans réfléchir, n'empêche que ça avait fait mouche mais elle sembla se reprendre.

- Aujourd'hui, il ne t'a pas montré un seul signe d'intérêt. Tu as du être minable.

Mon poing cogna son visage sans que je lui aie vraiment ordonné. Elle tomba sur les fesses sur le coup.

- Sacré droite!

Je regardai la personne qui avait parlé, c'était Emmet. Tous les Cullen étaient sortis de la cafétéria.

- Tu vas le regretter, je vais te faire virer!, hurla la pétasse.

Je me mis à genou devant elle. Je posai mes mains sur ses joues et la forçai à me regarder puis j'ouvris légèrement ma bouche laissant sortir un petit souffle qui alla directement dans la sienne.

- Tu vas oublier ces dernières minutes.

Puis je rajoutai mentalement « tu ne chercheras plus à avoir Edward ».

- Oui, maîtresse.

Je coupai la connexion en détachant mon regard du sien et je me relevai. Lauren reprit ses esprits.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?, me demanda Lauren.

- Tu as glissé et tu es tombée. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal?

- Je crois que je me suis cassée le nez.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie?, proposa Edward.

- Non, c'est bon. Je vais demander à Mike.

Elle retourna dans la cafétéria.

- Tu ne plaisantais pas la dernière fois, me dit Emmett.

- Bien sûr que non. Je vous présente ma petite sœur, Dawn.

Ils échangèrent des bonjours.

- On vous laisse, il faut qu'on aille en cours, à plus tard.

- Bella, attends, me dit Edward.

- On parlera plus tard Edward. Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais là, je dois y aller. J'ai cours de sciences avancées.

- Alors à très bientôt, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

J'avais l'impression que j'allais le revoir bien plus tôt que je ne le désirais.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez-moi un petit review.


	3. Chapitre 3

PDV Bella.

J'avais d'abord accompagné Dawn à son cours. Ce qu'elle n'apprécia pas beaucoup puisqu'elle me dit que je jouais «la mère poule». J'allai ensuite à mon cours de sciences avancées. La première personne que je vis en entrant dans la salle de cours fut Edward. Il était assis au premier rang, seul. Je compris son petit sourire de tout à l'heure. En regardant un peu plus la pièce, je remarquai que la place à côté d'Edward était la seule libre.

Je me rendis au bureau du professeur et me présenta à lui et comme je m'y attendais, il me fit m'asseoir à côté d'Edward. Je m'installai à côté de lui.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire, murmurais-je.

- J'avais peur que tu sèches le cours si je te le disais.

- Je serais venue.

- Tu en es certaine?

- Pas tout à fait.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça?

- Fais quoi?

- M'endormir et partir.

- Il fallait que je rentre chez moi avant que mon père se lève.

- Tu ne pouvais pas simplement me le dire?

- Ma méthode était plus rapide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

- Tellement de choses et je ne suis pas encore prête à te les dire. Et puis, on a un cours à suivre et je suis sûre que tu es le genre d'élève très attentif. Alors, je ne vais pas te …

- Pervertir, me coupa-t-il.

- J'allais dire distraire.

- Oh bien sûr!

- En quoi je t'ai perverti?

- Attention, me dit-il en regardant le professeur.

Celui-ci était en train de nous fixer. Dommage, je n'aurai pas ma réponse.

On ne se reparla pas mais je n'allais pas oublier ma question.

La sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin du cours.

Il eut fini de ranger ses affaires avant moi mais il resta là comme s'il m'attendait.

- Tu es en train de m'attendre?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi?

- On a cours ensemble. C'est l'heure du sport pour toutes les terminales.

- Oh!

J'allais devoir passer encore deux heures avec lui, génial! Je finis de ranger mes affaires puis on sortit de la salle de cours.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure, lui dis-je.

- Laquelle?

- Te fous pas de moi, vous avez une très bonne mémoire vous autres.

Je n'allais pas dire le terme de «vampires» alors qu'on était entouré d'humains.

- Tu as été ma première.

- Et alors?

On venait juste de sortir du bâtiment. Edward me bloqua contre le mur.

- Je ne pense plus qu'à tes mains sur mon corps, à tes lèvres sur les miennes, à tes lèvres sur ma peau, à mes mains et mes lèvres parcourant ton corps, à toi en train de gémir mon prénom.

J'eus chaud, très chaud d'un coup.

- On devrait y aller, le coupai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle déclaration. Il se recula, mais néanmoins, je pus voir que ses yeux étaient noirs de désir. Son jean ne cachait pas non plus son désir pour moi.

Je me sentis coupable. Je me positionnai devant lui afin que personne d'autre ne voie son érection un peu trop visible.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Ce fut un peu difficile de marcher juste devant lui. Déjà, parce que j'avais peur de trébucher et puis aussi car son odeur m'attirait, surtout que sa déclaration m'avait un peu excitée ou peut-être même beaucoup. Ca avait ravivé tous les souvenirs de cette nuit.

On arriva enfin au gymnase.

- A tout à l'heure, me dit Edward.

Puis il alla au vestiaire des garçons alors que moi j'allai à celui des filles. Je mis un short noir, un débardeur blanc et bien sûr des baskets.

Puis je me rendis au gymnase et j'allai voir le professeur de sport. Je me présentai à lui et il m'expliqua qu'ils avaient commencé par des cours d'auto-défense. Il me fit tout un discours comme quoi nous, les filles, étions des personnes fragiles. Pour qu'il arrête avec son petit discours, je lui rétorquai que j'avais déjà pris des cours et que je m'en sortais très bien.

- C'est très bien. Les filles sont en nombre pair alors que les garçons sont en nombre impair. Donc je vais te mettre avec un garçon.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et puis me dit :

- Tu vas te mettre avec Edward Cullen.

Ce n'était pas possible, j'avais la poisse aujourd'hui.

- Tu sais qui c'est?, rajouta le prof.

- Oui.

Il nous fit faire quelques échauffements puis nous fit mettre par deux. Je rejoignis donc Edward.

- Que me vaut ce plaisir ? me demanda-t-il.

- C'est le prof qui m'a dit d'aller avec toi.

- Donc c'est contre ta volonté.

Je lui répondis par un petit sourire.

- J'espère que tu seras gentil avec moi, rajoutai-je.

- Tu sais que je suis du genre très doux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir sous le sous-entendu.

- On commence ou on continue à parler.

Il regarda autour de nous puis disparut. Mais de suite, je le sentis derrière moi et je me retournai. Il était vraiment très proche. J'avais l'impression que mon corps était en feu et qu'il était le seul capable de l'éteindre. Je reculai d'un pas et j'essayai de reprendre mes esprits.

- Si tu crois m'effrayer comme ça.

- Les sorcières ne sont pas si facilement impressionnables.

- C'est ton but ?

- Je veux apprendre à te connaître.

- Peut-être que je suis une personne très ennuyeuse.

- Le peu que je connaisse de toi n'a rien d'ennuyeux.

- Tu n'es pas censé me draguer mais plutôt essayer de m'immobiliser.

- D'accord.

En même pas une seconde, je me retrouvai allongée par terre avec Edward au-dessus de moi. Ses genoux immobilisaient mes jambes et ses mains maintenaient les miennes au dessus de ma tête. Ses lèvres étaient tellement près des miennes.

- Gagné, me dit-il.

La seule partie de mon corps que je pouvais bouger était ma tête. Je me jetai sur ses lèvres et de suite il prit part au baiser. Il lâcha sa prise sur mes mains et se mit à caresser mon ventre. J'en profitai pour passer mes bras autour de sa nuque. Je le voulais encore plus proche de moi. Je soulevai mes hanches afin d'avoir plus de contacts. Je n'étais plus maître de mes mouvements. Il n'y avait plus que lui et son corps. Je nous basculai, en utilisant mes pouvoirs, afin d'être au-dessus de lui. Je continuai à l'embrasser tout en me frottant à lui et je pus sentir à quel point il me désirait. Mon corps était en feu.

- Le prof arrive, levez vous!

Je n'entendis qu'un murmure mais heureusement je compris le message. Je me relevai de suite. Un peu trop vite car j'avais la tête qui tournait légèrement. Edward se releva aussi sauf qu'il avait un petit souci qui se voyait assez. C'était Emmett qui nous avait prévenus et Jasper était avec lui.

- Eddie, on dirait que tu as un petit souci, dit Emmett en rigolant.

Je me dirigeai vers le professeur et dès que je fus en face de lui, je le fixai du regard et lui proférai :

- Vous êtes venu voir comment je travaillais avec Edward, comment se débrouillaient Emmett et Jasper et vous avez vu que tout se passait bien.

- C'est du très bon travail, me dit le professeur.

Il alla voir d'autres élèves. Je retournai vers Edward, Emmett et Jasper.

- C'est vraiment très impressionnant, m'avoua Emmett.

- Ouais, il vaut mieux être de mon côté.

Puis ce fut le silence. Je ne sus pas combien de temps cela dura mais le professeur nous annonça qu'on pouvait aller se changer.

J'attrapai en vitesse mon sac et sortis du gymnase sans prendre la peine de me changer. La seule chose que j'avais en tête était de m'éloigner le plus possible d'Edward car à chaque fois que j'étais près de lui, je perdais le contrôle et je détestais ça. Dawn m'attendait déjà près de la voiture. Le retour se fit en silence. Elle savait ce qui c'était passé.

La première chose que je fis en rentrant fut de prendre une douche froide. Ma peau était brûlante, j'avais vraiment eu la sensation que mon corps allait prendre feu.

Je sortis de la douche seulement quand mon corps fut à une température plus normale. Je retrouvai Dawn dans la cuisine qui était déjà en train de faire ses devoirs.

- Ca va mieux?

- Un peu.

- Ce n'est pas normal ce qui t'arrive. Même pendant nos périodes, il n'y a pas de magnétismes aussi forts.

- Je n'avais jamais ressenti une attraction aussi forte, c'est hallucinant.

- C'est pire qu'avant que vous couchiez ensemble?

- Oh oui.

- C'est vraiment bizarre.

On dut interrompre notre discussion car notre père rentrait.

- Alors comment se sont passés vos cours?

- Très bien.

- Vous vous êtes fait des amis?

- Bien sûr, lui dis-je.

- On n'est pas des sauvages, lui répondit Dawn.

- Je suis content pour vous. Alors avec qui êtes-vous devenues amies?

- Les Cullen, répondit Dawn.

- Les enfants du Docteur Cullen sont de bons petits. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec eux.

- Docteur?, demandai-je.

- Oui, leur père est le docteur Carlisle Cullen, enfin leur père adoptif. C'est un très bon médecin.

J'étais vraiment étonnée. Il était déjà difficile pour un vampire de devenir végétarien mais être docteur de surcroît, je pensais cela impossible.

Le repas se termina en silence.

On alla se coucher sans reparler de mon cher vampire,… enfin d'Edward. Mon sommeil fut très agité, je passai ma nuit à rêver de lui. Le lendemain matin, quand je me réveillai, je crus être encore en train de rêver car l'odeur d'Edward flottait dans l'air. Mais j'étais bel et bien éveillée, ce qui voulait dire qu'il m'avait rendu une visite nocturne. Des rayons de soleil entraient dans ma chambre. J'allai à ma fenêtre et remarquai qu'il n'y avait aucun nuage.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne sera pas au lycée. J'étais tranquille au moins pour cette journée.

Celle-ci fut vraiment reposante pour moi. C'était comme si nous étions des êtres humains normaux. On fit connaissance avec Angela et Ben. C'étaient vraiment des personnes très gentilles. Ils étaient tous les deux amis avec les Cullen mais je préférai éviter le sujet. Bizarrement même si j'étais soulagée de ne pas sentir la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre Edward et moi, il me manquait. J'avais envie de le voir, de sentir son odeur et de le toucher. J'essayais de me forcer à ne pas penser à lui mais je n'y parvenais pas. J'étais complètement obnubilée par lui. C'était la première fois que je me trouvais dans une situation dans laquelle je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Après cette journée de cours, j'eus besoin de prendre l'air. Je proposai à Dawn d'aller se promener dans la forêt. Elle accepta et nous laissâmes un petit mot pour prévenir notre père.

PDV Edward.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'aller la voir pendant la nuit. Je l'avais observé tel un voyeur mais je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'elle. Elle ressemblait tellement à un ange. Je dus me forcer à partir. Et puis, je pensais la revoir le lendemain au lycée.

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas pu aller en cours à cause du soleil. Ce que je regrettais surtout c'était de ne pas voir Bella. Elle me manquait terriblement et j'avais tellement de questions sans réponse à son sujet. Nous en profitâmes pour passer la journée à chasser puisque nous n'avions rien d'autre à faire. Alors que nous venions de finir de nous nourrir, on vit un chat blanc.

- Vous croyez que le sang de chat est bon?, s'interrogea Emmet.

Avant qu'on puisse lui répondre, une panthère noire lui sauta dessus et parvint à le faire tomber. Celle-ci s'éloigna de suite de lui avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer.

- Depuis quand le dîner nous attaque-t-il?, questionna Emmett.

Je me trouvais juste derrière la panthère noire, soudain celle-ci se transforma en ma Bella.

- Tu me prends pour ton dîner?, lui dit-t-elle.

J'entendis quelqu'un éclater de rire. Je me tournai vers la personne. A la place du chat se trouvait Dawn.

- Mais comment?, demanda Emmett bouche bée.

- Il me semble qu'elle t'avait prévenu qu'on était assez puissante, lui dit Dawn.

- Vous pouvez vous transformer en n'importe quel animal?, leur demanda Emmett.

- Dawn ne parvient qu'à se transformer en chat mais moi je peux aussi me transformer en panthère.

- Il va falloir qu'on fasse gaffe à pas te bouffer!

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je crois que j'ai prouvé que je savais me défendre.

- J'avoue que je suis très impressionné, lui dis-je en m'avançant vers elle.

Elle recula comme si je l'effrayais.

- On doit y aller, nous dit Dawn.

Alors qu'elles allaient s'en aller, je bloquai Bella contre un arbre. Je la regardai dans les yeux essayant de trouver mes réponses. Ses lèvres se jetèrent sur ma bouche et elle m'embrassa. Un feu s'alluma en moi et j'oubliai tout ce qui n'était pas elle.

- Bella!, cria une personne.

Ma douce se sépara de moi. Cela me permit de reprendre mes esprits et je remarquai qu'elle était brûlante.

- Tu as de la fièvre. Il vaut mieux que tu viennes voir mon père, il est médecin.

- Tout va bien, ce n'est rien, me répondit-elle.

- On se voit demain en cours, nous stipula Dawn.

Elles s'en allèrent et alors qu'elles disparaissaient derrière les arbres, je voulus les rattraper mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'elles.

Cette fille avait débarqué dans ma vie telle une tornade et avait tout ravagé sur son passage. Je me sentais désemparé. Je voulais faire le point. Il fallait déjà que je me force à ne pas aller la voir. Elle était tellement magnifique quand elle dormait. Elle m'avait semblé fragile. J'aurai tant voulu être auprès d'elle, j'éprouvais la nécessité de veiller sur elle.

J'avais l'impression que la seule façon que j'avais de faire vraiment le point était de m'en aller loin d'elle. Car à chaque fois que j'étais près d'elle, j'étais dans l'incapacité de réfléchir clairement.

Je savais que ma famille serait contre mon départ mais plus j'y réfléchissais plus je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution. Je n'avais qu'à partir quelques jours chez les Denali.

Alors que j'allai ouvrir la bouche pour annoncer la nouvelle à ma famille, Alice prit la parole.

- C'est bon Edward, je m'en occupe. Va préparer tes affaires!

Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle avait eu une vision montrant mon départ. Je me levai et allai dans ma chambre afin de prendre quelques vêtements.

Laissez-moi un review, s'il vous plait.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Je tiens à remercier : soeurise, choubidou, chouchoumag, aelita48, noemie crepin,bellaandedwardamour, monikla, evermore01, 2L d'R, elo-didie, bellalice cullen-swan, Lolamisweetlove et karinounie pour leur review sur le chapitre 3._

_Je savais que ma famille serait contre mon départ mais plus j'y réfléchissais plus je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution. Je n'avais qu'à partir quelques jours chez les Denali._

_Alors que j'allai ouvrir la bouche pour annoncer la nouvelle à ma famille, Alice prit la parole._

_- C'est bon Edward, je m'en occupe. Va préparer tes affaires!_

_Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle avait eu une vision montrant mon départ. Je me levai et allai dans ma chambre afin de prendre quelques vêtements. _

PDV Edward.

Mais, alors que j'ouvrai la porte de ma chambre, je vis une chose surprenante. Elle était là, sur mon lit dans une tenue des plus légères. Mon cerveau se déconnecta et mes jambes décidèrent d'aller vers elle. Alors que j'étais juste en face d'elle, je m'efforçai à reprendre mes esprits et au moment où j'allais prendre la parole, elle posa un doigt sur ma bouche.

- Chut. Je suis allée me coucher et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je pensais à toi et puis d'un coup, j'ai eu le sentiment que j'allais te perdre, alors je suis venue. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Je sais juste ce dont j'ai envie, là, maintenant.

Avant que je puisse comprendre ses dernières paroles, ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes. Je ne pris ni le temps, ni la peine de réfléchir et répondis à son baiser. Je crus entendre la porte de ma chambre claquer mais je ne pris pas la peine de vérifier. Je l'allongeai immédiatement sur le lit continuant à l'embrasser alors que mes mains partirent à la découverte de son corps. Ses mains entourèrent ma nuque comme si elle craignait que je m'en aille. Mais je n'en avais plus aucune envie. Je dus me séparer de sa bouche afin de lui permettre de respirer. Je parsemai son cou de doux baisers. Je l'entendis gémir de plaisir mais elle me repoussa doucement. Je la regardai interloqué. Elle attrapa les deux pans de ma chemise et tira d'un coup sec. Les boutons s'envolèrent et j'envoyai le reste de la chemise dans un coin de la pièce. Je fis glisser mes mains le long de ses jambes afin de remonter lentement sa nuisette.

- Edward, s'il te plait, pleurnicha-t-elle.

Je la lui retirai complètement et elle se jeta sur mes lèvres. Ses mains partirent déboutonner mon jean. Mes mains caressèrent tendrement son dos puis je dégrafai son soutien-gorge. Elle fit descendre le plus possible mon jean et je lui retirai complètement son carcan. Je me levai et retirai mon jean en vitesse. Elle se leva à son tour et m'embrassa. Ses mains parcoururent mon torse puis descendirent au niveau de mon boxer. Elle caressa mon sexe à travers le tissu. Elle rompit notre baiser et s'agenouilla devant moi. Elle fit glisser mon boxer. Mon sexe fut enfin libre, elle le caressa avec sa main puis le prit dans sa bouche chaude. Ce qu'elle me faisait était vraiment délicieux et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de grogner de plaisir. Mais j'en voulais plus et je ne pouvais attendre. Je la soulevai et la projetai sur le lit. J'avoue que je devenais un peu violent mais elle me faisait perdre le contrôle. Je me jetai sur elle tel un prédateur.

- Edward, gémit-elle.

Je remarquai rapidement que sa peau était brûlante. Mais j'avais tellement envie d'elle que je n'y prêtai pas attention. Elle posa ses mains sur mes joues et remonta mon visage vers le sien. Elle m'embrassa et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. C'était sa façon de me dire que les préliminaires étaient terminés. Je me détachai de ses lèvres et la regardai dans les yeux, ensuite seulement je la pénétrai.

J'eus de nouveau l'impression d'être à ma place. Le rythme de mes va et viens fut très vite rapide et j'étais un peu trop brusque mais je me noyais dans un océan de plaisir. Je l'entendais gémir de plus en plus fort. Ses parois se resserraient sur mon sexe. Je me retirai complètement d'elle et la pénétrai de nouveau brutalement. Elle jouit en criant mon prénom et je me déversai en elle.

Cela avait été encore plus fabuleux que la première fois. Je me retirai d'elle et m'allongeai à ses côtés. Elle reprenait lentement son souffle. J'admirais ses courbes si parfaites. Elle me regardait en souriant. Je caressais sa joue tendrement. Elle se rapprocha de moi comme si elle voulait m'embrasser, je me reculai.

- Promets-moi que tu ne feras pas comme la dernière fois, lui dis-je.

- Je te le promets.

Cette fois-ci, je la laissai s'approcher et m'embrasser.

On refit l'amour plusieurs fois.

PDV Bella.

Je me réveillai dans ma chambre, une personne était allongée contre moi. La journée de la veille me revint. Tout d'abord, la promenade en forêt où sans l'intervention de Dawn, j'aurais complètement perdu le contrôle. Puis ce sentiment qui m'avait submergé, comme si j'étais en train de perdre une partie de mon cœur. Instinctivement, j'étais allé chez Edward.

Après avoir fait l'amour plusieurs fois, je lui avais dit que je devais rentrer chez moi et il avait insisté pour rester avec moi.

Je ne m'expliquais toujours pas ce qui se passait. C'était un peu comme quand on se réveille après une soirée arrosée et que l'on n'est pas seul. On désirait l'autre avant cette soirée-là mais on ne serait jamais allé jusqu'au bout sans l'alcool. C'était un peu ça qui s'était passé mais je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer. Je crois même que je n'en avais pas le courage.

- Salut, me dit-il.

- Coucou. Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé pendant que je dormais?

- Tu es captivante même endormie et puis tu n'as pas pu dormir très longtemps.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Il était le seul capable de me faire cet effet-là.

Je regardai mon réveil pour voir l'heure et je dus à tout prix me lever sous peine d'arriver en retard en cours.

- Faut que tu t'en ailles. Je dois me préparer. Il ne faut surtout pas que mon père te voie.

- On se retrouve au lycée?

- Bien sûr.

Il m'embrassa avant de s'habiller puis sortit par la fenêtre de ma chambre.

PDV Edward.

J'attendais Bella devant le lycée entouré de mes frères et sœurs. J'étais assez anxieux car je ne savais pas comment elle allait agir avec moi. J'avais beaucoup de mal à la comprendre.

Enfin, j'entendis de loin arriver sa camionnette et quelques minutes plus tard, je pus enfin la voir, elle. Quand elle sortit de sa voiture, elle me regarda. Elle avait l'air gêné et n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment elle devait agir. J'arrivais de mieux en mieux à la cerner.

Enfin, elle se dirigea vers nous, accompagnée de sa sœur. Dès qu'elle se trouva en face de moi, je lui pris la main. Je n'osai pas faire plus de peur de la contrarier.

- Bonjour, dit-elle à toute ma famille.

Sa sœur fit de même et ils leur répondirent. Ensuite seulement, elle déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Ce simple geste suffit à me remplir de bonheur. Je voulais montrer à tous qu'elle était mienne, uniquement mienne. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ce sentiment. Elle me faisait découvrir de nouvelles choses.

On alla en cours main dans la main. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Tous les regards furent sur nous.

PDV Bella.

Je me sentais coupable, affreusement coupable. Je ne lui avais toujours rien dit sur ce que j'étais. J'avais peur, terriblement peur. J'essayais de trouver une façon de lui dire mais aucune ne me convenait. J'avais l'impression d'être indigne de lui. Et en même temps, j'avais peur des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui. Ils étaient apparus tellement vite, sans prévenir. Je me sentais vulnérable comme s'il avait le pouvoir de me briser, ou plutôt de me briser le cœur. Peut-être que je me posais trop de questions. Peut-être que je devrais arrêter de réfléchir et voir où ça allait me mener? Mais comment mettre mon cerveau en mode pause ? Impossible, excepté quand il m'embrasse : dans ces moments-là je suis dans l'incapacité de réfléchir. Mais est-ce une bonne chose ? Avec tout ça, il ne faudrait pas que j'oublie notre souci du week-end surtout qu'il n'est pas au courant. Je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne de cette manière. J'ai honte mais je n'y peux rien, c'est dans notre nature. Comme les vampires qui ne peuvent vivre sans sang. Pourquoi la vie n'est-elle pas plus simple ?

PDV Edward.

A midi, je retrouvais enfin ma Bella à la cafétéria. Je voulais tout savoir sur elle mais je savais que ça ne serait pas si facile que ça. On se mit ma famille, Bella, Dawn et moi à la même table. Bella et Dawn étaient bien sûr les seules à manger. Je pouvais voir que ça gênait Bella surtout qu'elles étaient le centre d'attention.

- Alors dites-nous en plus sur vos pouvoirs de sorcières, leur dit Emmett.

- Nous possédons les pouvoirs de base : télékinésie, téléportation, prémonition, bouclier mental et on peut figer le temps. Après, chaque sorcière maîtrise plus ou moins bien chaque don. Par exemple, Dawn et moi, on arrive à maintenir notre bouclier psychique mais ce n'est pas le cas de toutes. Ensuite, comme vous l'avez vu, on peut se transformer en certains félins. Du coup, on a aussi quelques capacités qu'ont ces animaux comme une bonne vision de nuit. On peut aussi contrôler l'esprit mais il faut être proche de la personne et la regarder dans les yeux. Il faut savoir que si les sorcières existent, il y a aussi des démons. Et notre mission est de protéger les innocents des démons. C'est pour cela que j'ai crée le club, tous les employés sont des sorciers ou sorcières. C'est difficile pour une sorcière de trouver un emploi car à cause des démons, on a souvent des absences que l'on ne peut expliquer. Je suis une patronne beaucoup plus compréhensible et puis si l'un de nous a un problème avec un démon, on vient à son aide.

- C'est une très bonne initiative, lui dis-je.

- Merci.

- Tu nous as vraiment tout dit ?

- Rosalie, la réprimandai-je.

- Je sais que tu veux protéger ta famille mais je ne vais pas m'en prendre à vous, lui répondit Bella.

- Bon, changeons de sujet. Je me demandai si vous accepteriez que je passe la soirée de samedi avec vous, dit Alice

- C'est que…, commença Bella mais Alice l'interrompit.

- Non, attends. Je sais très bien ce qu'il en est. Je veux juste vous aider. S'il-te-plait ?

- D'accord.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer samedi ?, demandai-je espérant avoir une réponse.

- Ca ne te concerne pas, ce sont des trucs de filles, me répondit Alice.

J'essayai de lire ses pensées mais elle faisait exprès de penser à autre chose.

Le soir même, j'avais essayé de faire parler Bella pour en savoir plus mais dès que j'abordais le sujet elle commençait à m'embrasser et j'en oubliais toutes mes questions. Et à chaque fois, c'était la même chose, au final j'abandonnai, surtout qu'une autre chose m'inquiétait.

Chaque soir, je remarquais que sa température était bien trop élevée pour une humaine. Et j'avais même l'impression qu'elle ne faisait qu'augmenter mais, étrangement celle-ci semblait diminuer après avoir fait l'amour. J'avais insisté pour qu'elle aille voir Carlisle mais elle avait refusé en disant que ce n'était rien de grave. Elle ne semblait pas du tout s'inquiéter. Je me demandais si son état avait un rapport avec ce qui devait se passer samedi. J'avais essayé de savoir si mon intuition était bonne mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à obtenir de réponse.

J'avais passé la soirée de vendredi avec elle mais elle m'avait demandé de partir. Je devais passer la journée sans la voir. Je n'étais pas sûr d'en être capable. D'un côté, parce que j'éprouvais la nécessité d'être, à chaque instant, auprès d'elle mais aussi car j'avais envie de savoir ce qu'elle me cachait.

PDV Bella.

Nous avions tout préparé pour samedi. Nous avions dit à notre père que nous allions faire une soirée pyjama entre filles chez les Cullen. Il nous avait crues et était même très content que nous ayons déjà des amis. En fait, nous serions dans notre autre maison avec Alice. Elle avait insisté pour être là en disant qu'elle serait plus en mesure de nous retenir que Patty. Alice était la seule au courant pour notre petit problème. J'étais contente qu'au moins une autre personne sois au courant et puis je n'avais rien eu à dire. Elle avait tout vu grâce à ses visions. Il allait falloir bien sûr que je le dise à Edward. J'avais beau y réfléchir, je ne savais toujours pas comment m'y prendre. Alice avait essayé de me rassurer en me disant que ça ne changerait rien aux sentiments qu'il avait mais je n'en étais pas certaine. Ces derniers jours m'avaient permis de me rendre compte que je l'aimais. J'avais cru aimé avant lui mais ce n'était pas comparable. C'était incroyablement plus fort, tellement fort que ça me faisait peur. Il me suffisait d'être avec lui pour me sentir sereine, en sécurité.

C'était enfin samedi et à peine levée, j'étais déjà brûlante. La journée s'annonçait difficile. Je m'habillai d'un simple débardeur et short. Heureusement que mon père était déjà parti au travail car il n'aurait pas compris pourquoi je n'étais pas plus habillée.

On partit chez Patty juste après avoir pris notre petit déjeuner.

On fut accueilli par Alice qui était déjà là. Elle nous prit dans ses bras pour nous dire bonjour.

- Tu es vraiment très chaude. Ta température va continuer à augmenter ?, me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, sauf si…

- Je vois. Mais je suis là et je vais tout faire pour vous aider.

- Merci Alice, t'es adorable.

- C'est normal, nous sommes amies.

- C'est vraiment génial de t'avoir comme amie.

On rentra à l'intérieur de la maison et on présenta Alice à Patty. Malgré qu'elle n'approuve pas qu'on fréquente des vampires, elle ne montra rien. Je pense que c'était surtout parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour nous. Elle veillait sur nous depuis que notre grand-mère était morte. La journée allait être longue mais au moins, j'étais bien entourée.

_J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre._

_Laissez-moi un review._


	5. Chapitre 5

Coucou,

Je sais que je vous fais attendre entre chaque publication, j'en suis désolé. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude. Je tiens à remercier stephd1 pour la correction.

Mais aussi Aelita48, Alinghi Miakono, LolaMiSweetlove, Sisko13, oliveronica cullen massen, mimicracra48 pour leurs commentaires

Ce chapitre devrait répondre à la plupart de vos questions. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas.

Bonne lecture.

PDV Dawn (pour changer un peu).

Alice avait passé la journée à trouver des activités pour nous occuper. Mais ça n'avait pas été d'une grande efficacité. On avait passé la plupart de la journée dans la piscine extérieure pour essayer de diminuer notre température corporelle. J'avais l'impression de subir un calvaire mais je savais que ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que ressentait Bella. C'était le soir et ça continuait d'empirer mais au moins tout cela allait bientôt être terminé, enfin jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Alors que j'étais habillée d'un débardeur et d'un short, Bella se trimballait en sous-vêtements. Sa peau était tellement chaude qu'Alice avait demandé si elle ne risquait pas de prendre feu. J'arrivais à peu près à garder l'esprit clair.

Il fut l'heure de manger et Patty nous demanda ce que l'on désirait.

- Et si on commandait des pizzas ? Comme ça, tu pourras te reposer, proposa Bella.

- C'est une très bonne idée, dit Alice.

Alice n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop compris la manigance de Bella. Mais Patty avait plus l'habitude et donc savait à quoi s'attendre.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, dit Patty.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de tout, rétorqua Alice.

- Très bien.

Je sais que j'aurai dû dire quelque chose mais j'étais dans le même état que Bella. Alice se chargea de commander les pizzas, le livreur devait arriver dans une demi-heure. Alice ne se doutait de rien, elle était en train de choisir un dvd. Bella était de meilleure humeur et Alice en était très contente. Je me demandais comment Alice allait gérer la situation.

Le livreur de pizza n'allait pas tarder. Alice ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée sur le choix du dvd.

- Alice, j'ai de bons dvd dans ma chambre. Tu devrais aller regarder.

- D'accord, Bella.

A peine deux minutes après qu'Alice soit montée, on sonna à la porte. Bella s'y précipita et elle n'avait pas changé de tenue. Le livreur de pizzas ne s'attendait pas à ça, vu la tête qu'il faisait.

- Bonjour, lui dit Bella d'une voix charmeuse.

- Bonjour charmante demoiselle, vous avez bien commandé des pizzas ?

- Tout à fait mais j'aimerais bien avoir un supplément.

- Ca serait avec plaisir.

Une petite voix dans ma tête me disait qu'il fallait que j'intervienne mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de l'écouter. Ce livreur apparaissait pour mon esprit comme une solution.

- Eloigne-toi d'elle de suite. Elle est à moi.

L'endroit fut d'un coup chargé en phéromones.

PDV Edward.

On était samedi soir et je n'avais pas vu Bella de la journée. Elle me manquait, j'avais passé ma journée à penser à elle. Depuis le début de la journée, je m'empêchais d'y aller mais d'un coup je ne pouvais plus. J'avais besoin de la voir comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

A ce moment-là, j'étais au salon avec Emmett et Jasper. Quand ils me virent me lever, ils me demandèrent où j'allais et je leur répondis. Ils voulurent me suivre, c'était surtout de la curiosité de la part d'Emmett.

Pour arriver le plus tôt possible, on y alla en courant à vitesse vampirique. La première chose que je perçus en arrivant ce fut l'odeur d'un homme, ce qui me fit accélérer. La première chose que je vis fut le livreur de pizza mais ensuite je vis Bella en sous-vêtements. La fureur prit le dessus.

- Eloigne-toi d'elle de suite. Elle est à moi, dis-je au livreur d'une voix rauque.

Il se tourna vers moi et eut d'un coup un air terrifié.

- Je pars dès que je serai payé pour les pizzas, me répondit-il en bégayant.

- C'est bon, tenez et partez, lui dit Alice qui venait d'arriver.

Il prit l'argent et s'en alla rapidement.

-Edward, calme-toi, tes yeux sont noirs, me conseilla Alice.

- Laisse-moi faire, lui dit Bella.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ce livreur ?, lui demandai-je d'une vois agressive.

Sa main se posa sur ma joue puis elle m'embrassa. Malgré cela, la colère qui m'habitait ne diminua pas. Mais je voulais lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller voir ailleurs, qu'elle était uniquement à moi. Notre baiser redoubla d'intensité. Je la soulevai et la plaquai contre le mur.

- Arrêtez de suite, nous ordonna Alice.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?, demanda la femme que j'avais rencontré la dernière fois.

D'un coup, je fus séparé de Bella. Je compris très vite que c'était cette femme qui nous avait séparés. Je lui en voulais de nous avoir séparés et voulus me jeter sur elle mais mes frères vinrent me retenir.

- Edward, tu dois t'en aller, me dit Alice.

Il était hors de question que je m'en aille.

- Non, c'est trop tard, dit Patty.

Je venais d'entendre son prénom dans les pensées d'Alice.

- Ce qui veut dire que j'ai ton autorisation ?, demanda Bella.

- Oui. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ais déjà marqué.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

- Je veux bien te croire, va.

Bella hocha la tête et je ressentis la même sensation que j'avais eue quand elle m'avait téléporté. D'un coup, je me retrouvai dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta de suite sur ma bouche.

Notre baiser fut violent. Je la soulevai une nouvelle fois et la déposai sur le bureau. Sa peau n'avait jamais été aussi brûlante. Je quittai sa bouche pour la laisser respirer et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu es mienne et je veux que tous le sachent.

J'allai à sa nuque pour sucer sa peau délicate. Je voulais la marquer comme mienne. Je lui laissai plusieurs suçons sur le cou. Pendant ce temps, elle en avait profité pour déboutonner ma chemise. Je la retirai entièrement et la jetai dans un coin de la pièce. Je dégrafai rapidement son soutien-gorge et l'envoyai valser. Je pris en bouche un de ses tétons et l'aspirai. Ses mains étaient déjà occupées à déboutonner mon jean. Elle l'abaissa autant qu'elle le pouvait. Je la rapprochai du bord du bureau pour frotter mon sexe contre le sien.

- Edward, gémit-elle.

D'un coup, elle me repoussa et descendit du bureau. Elle s'agenouilla devant moi et abaissa complètement mon jean et mon boxer. Elle branla doucement mon sexe puis elle donna un coup de langue avant de le prendre dans sa bouche chaude.

- Putain, grognai-je.

J'agrippai sa chevelure pour lui donner mon rythme. Je l'arrêtai avant de venir et l'allongeai sur le lit. Je retirai le reste de mes vêtements puis me positionnai au dessus d'elle. Je déposai des baisers sur sa peau allant de sa nuque à son bas-ventre. Je fis glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes jusqu'à lui retirer. Ensuite, je remontai jusqu'à sa féminité. Je glissai un doigt entre ses lèvres intimes, elle était plus qu'humide. Je donnai un premier coup de langue, la faisant gémir de plaisir. J'alternai entre succion de son bouton de plaisir et coup de langue dans son vagin. Elle cria de plus en plus fort jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme.

Je remontai jusqu'à son visage et l'embrassai. Elle noua ses jambes autour de ma taille et je la pénétrai d'un coup de rein brusque.

- Oui, cria-t-elle.

Je donnai immédiatement un rythme soutenu à mes vas et vient.

- Tu es mienne, seulement mienne, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

- Oui, gémit-elle.

- Dis-le, lui ordonnai-je en butant en elle.

- Je suis à toi, rien qu'à toi. Je t'appartiens.

Un grognement animal s'échappa de ma gorge.

PDV Bella.

D'un coup, Edward se retira de mon antre.

- Mets-toi à quatre pattes, me dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Je m'exécutai immédiatement.

Il positionna ses mains sur mes fesses et investit de nouveau mon antre. Dans cette position, mon plaisir fut décuplé. Je n'allai pas tarder à venir et il le sentit car il vint me donner le coup de grâce en titillant mon clitoris. Cet orgasme fut encore plus puissant que les précédents.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai dans les bras d'Edward. Un de ses bras était sur ma taille et me serrait contre lui. Une de ses jambes était au dessus des miennes, ce qui faisait que je pouvais à peine bouger.

- Edward, murmurai-je.

Je n'eus aucune réponse. Je compris au rythme de sa respiration qu'il dormait. J'essayais de me retourner mais il m'en empêchait. Je caressai son bras. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose. A son réveil, je savais que j'allais devoir tout lui raconter. Avec ce qui s'était passé la veille, je ne pouvais plus y échapper. Je devais lui expliquer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il commença à bouger signe qu'il se réveillait. Il me serra encore plus contre lui.

- Edward, je ne vais plus arriver à respirer si tu continue.

Il me relâcha d'un coup et je me retournai vers lui. Son visage était triste.

- Je suis désolé Bella.

- C'est moi qui devrais te présenter mes excuses.

- Je n'aurais pas dû…

- Me prendre de cette manière.

- Ouais.

Il commença à se lever.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je rentre chez moi.

- Reste, s'il te plait, le suppliai-je.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il parte, pas maintenant que je me sentais prête à lui dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais tout te dire.

Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, puis se réinstalla dans le lit.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer, si à un moment tu ne comprends pas, dis-le moi.

- D'accord.

- Tu sais que je suis une sorcière. Chaque personne dotée de pouvoir doit choisir son camp. Si elle choisit le côté du bien, on l'appelle sorcier ou sorcière. Par contre, si elle choisit le côté du mal, alors on l'appelle démon. Le plus souvent, on choisit le camp de nos parents. Il faut savoir que nos pouvoirs sont liés à nos émotions. Par exemple, la colère peut les amplifier. Il arrive qu'une sorcière extrêmement en colère perde le contrôle et à ce moment-là, elle se transforme en furie. Si elle tue ne serait-ce qu'un humain alors elle le reste à jamais. Une sorcière confrontée à une profonde tristesse risque de se transformer en banshee et ça fonctionne comme pour les furies.

- Je ne te suis pas vraiment là.

- J'y arrive. Une sorcière trahie par l'homme qu'elle aime risque de se transformer en witsucat. C'est un peu particulier, il n'y a pas de moyen de le changer même si elle ne tue aucun humain. Elle est sensée protéger les femmes des hommes. Personne ne sait pourquoi mais le fait d'être une witsucat se transmet de génération en génération. J'ai une ancêtre qui est une witsucat.

- Donc tu en es une.

- Oui. Wit est pour witch, sorcière. Su pour succubus, succube et cat pour chat. Nous restons tout de même des sorcières mais nous avons des pouvoirs supplémentaires. Nous pouvons contrôler les esprits et prendre l'énergie des hommes. C'est pour cela que je suis arrivée à te faire dormir.

- Tu as contrôlé l'esprit de Lauren.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes pouvoirs fonctionne sur les femmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

- Tu sais que je peux me transformer en chat ?

- Oui.

- Et bien malheureusement, je suis sujette aux chaleurs comme les chattes.

- Tu es en train de me dire que hier soir tu étais en …

- Oui, d'où ma tenue et le fait que j'ai un peu dragué le livreur. C'est aussi pour ça que ma température corporelle était un peu élevée. Maintenant si tu veux t'en aller, je comprendrais.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de partir. Je ne souhaite pas aller à un endroit où tu n'es pas.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il m'embrassa passionnément. Il me fit son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant.

- Est-ce que le fait que tu sois witsucat, a un rapport avec les phénomènes étranges qui se sont produits ?

- Quand j'étais petite, ma grand-mère nous racontait que nous avions beaucoup de chance car il nous suffirait de croiser notre âme sœur pour savoir que c'était elle, qu'on serait immédiatement attirée par elle. Elle disait aussi que l'amour qu'il y a entre une witsucat et son âme sœur est bien plus fort que celui qu'il y a entre humains.

- Ca explique certaines choses. Tu sais quand je suis rentré dans le club, j'ai de suite capté ton odeur et j'ai été immédiatement attiré par toi.

- Tu sais, pendant toute la soirée je sentais ton regard sur moi et je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas te regarder. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal.

Il rigola puis ferma les yeux comme si il était fatigué.

- Ca va ?, lui demandai-je.

- Je me sens fatigué.

- Tu as soif ?

- Un peu mais ça va.

- J'ai du te prendre de l'énergie hier soir, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. J'ai appris à contrôler ce pouvoir mais pendant ces périodes j'ai du mal.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

On s'habilla puis on descendit au salon. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que je l'aurais pensé, dont deux personnes que je ne connaissais pas.

- Bella, je te rencontre enfin, me dit une femme en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Bella, je te présente Esmée. Je la considère comme ma mère.

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

Elle me relâcha et Edward me présenta Carlisle.

Alors que je me demandais pourquoi ils étaient là, Patty entra dans la pièce avec dans la main un verre remplie d'un liquide rouge.

- Je les ai appelés pour qu'ils amènent du sang animal pour Edward. Je me doutais qu'il aurait soif.

Edward prit le verre mais me regarda d'un air gêné.

- Bois, tu en as besoin. Ca ne me gène aucunement.

- Merci.

Des pas se firent entendre sur les marches de l'escalier.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?, demanda la voix ensommeillée de Dawn.

- Carlisle, Esmée, je vous présente ma sœur Dawn.

- Ravie de te rencontrer, lui dirent Esmée et Carlisle.

- De même.

Elle me regarda et me dit :

- Lâcheuse.

- Oh Dawn, je suis désolée. Mais, au moins, tu étais avec Alice. Vous avez fait quoi ?

- Oh rien.

Je sus de suite au son de sa voix qu'elle me cachait quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- On a regardé quelques films.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Tu l'aurais dit de suite. Alice si tu me dis ce que vous avez fait, je viendrai faire du shoping avec toi.

- On a lu des fictions lemon que tu avais en favori sur ton ordinateur.

- Pas la peine de m'engueuler, je sais très bien que je n'avais pas le droit mais je l'ai fait. C'est quoi dans ton verre ?

Pour couper court à la discussion, elle changeait de sujet.

- Du sang, lui répondit Edward gêné.

Il n'avait toujours pas bu une seule gorgée.

- Ben qu'est-ce que t'attends pour le boire ?, lui demanda Dawn. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vu un vampire boire du sang.

- Comment ça ?, demanda Edward.

- Bois, lui ordonnai-je.

Il le fit. C'était étrange de le voir boire du sang. J'avais du mal à le considérer comme un vampire, il savait être si doux avec moi.

Il avait déjà terminé son verre.

- Alors tu me racontes ?

- Il te reste une goutte, lui dis-je.

J'attrapai cette goutte qui se trouvait au coin de sa bouche. Il prit mon doigt dans sa bouche et le suça tout en me fixant du regard. J'eus chaud, très chaud d'un coup.

- Vous n'êtes pas seuls, je vous rappelle.

Il libéra mon doigt.

- Alors dis-moi tout.

- Il s'appelle Josef, j'ai eu une petite aventure avec lui mais c'était juste sexuel.

Il grogna et comme à chaque fois, ce son m'excita. Il passa de la colère au désir et se jeta sur mes lèvres.

- Non, mais vous êtes pire que des lapins, ce n'est pas possible, cria ma sœur.

On se sépara.

-Désolée, dis-je en me cachant contre le torse d'Edward.

J'étais assez gêné vis-à-vis des parents d'Edward.

- Ce n'est rien Bella. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'Edward aie trouvé l'amour, me dit Esmée.

- Merci, Esmée.

Voilà, laissez-moi des petits commentaires, s'il vous plait, en cadeau pour mon anniversaire qui est jeudi.

Bis


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou,

Je sais que je suis longue entre chaque publication, j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre.

Je tiens à remercie ma sœur de cœur qui a corrigé ce chapitre et toutes les personnes qui ont mis des reviews sur le chapitre précedent : ptissame, lucie62170, lorie7812, aelita48, bellalice cullen-swan, LolaMiSweetlove, amimi31, Mrs Esmee Cullen, diana, Callice, Melina, Sisko13 (qui est un homme), bellaandedwardamour, twilight007 et oliveronica cullen massen.

PDV Bella.

Toute la famille d'Edward était rentrée chez eux. Je me retrouvais seule avec Edward dans ma seconde chambre. On s'était allongé sur mon lit l'un à côté de l'autre. J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'il m'accepte telle que j'étais. Ses parents étaient vraiment adorables.

- Qui est Patty pour toi ? me demanda-t-il

- Patty est comme nous. Elle était proche de ma grand-mère. Je crois que pour ma grand-mère, elle est la fille qu'elle aurait aimé avoir. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ma mère mais elle n'est pas comme nous. Maintenant que grand-mère est partie, Patty se sent responsable de nous. Elle veut veiller sur nous.

- Je comprends. Hier soir, elle a dit que tu m'avais marqué. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- J'ai en quelque sorte modifié ton odeur afin qu'elle repousse les personnes de sexe féminin. Et si tu rencontrais une witsucat, elle sentirait mon odeur sur toi et saurait du coup que tu es déjà pris. Et si tu étais en danger alors qu'il y en a une aux alentours alors elle viendrait à ton secours. Car la pire chose qu'il peut arriver à une witsucat, c'est de perdre son bien aimé.

- Tu ne me perdras pas, tu le sais ? me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux

- Je ferais tout pour de garder même si je dois t'attacher, lui dis-je en rigolant

- Et si c'était moi qui t'attachais plutôt, me murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle

- C'est très tentant, mais là j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Avec plaisir.

Après cette délicieuse douche, on descendit au salon où l'on retrouva Patty.

- Asseyez-vous avec moi. J'ai des choses à vous apprendre.

On s'installa sur le canapé en face du fauteuil où elle était déjà assise.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà réfléchi à votre avenir.

- Euh pas vraiment, répondis-je gênée.

J'étais obnubilée par le fait que je devais lui révéler mon secret que je n'avais même pas pensé que j'étais mortelle alors que lui étais immortel. Ce qui voulait dire que j'allais continuer à vieillir alors que lui resterait jeune à jamais.

- Ta grand-mère, il me semble, ne t'as pas expliqué comment nous réagissions au venin de vampires en tant que witsucat.

- Ça n'a pas le même effet que chez les humains ? demandais-je

- Pas vraiment. Pour qu'un humain se transforme en vampire, il suffit seulement d'une petite dose de venin. Mais chez une witsucat, ça la rendra plus résistante, plus forte. Tu n'es pas la première witsucat qui a pour âme sœur un vampire. Il s'avère que si la quantité de venin est suffisante alors on devient immortelle. Mais à ma connaissance aucune witsucat n'est devenue vampire.

- Alors, tu n'as qu'à me mordre, lui dis-je en rigolant.

Son visage était crispé ce qui me fit perdre mon sourire. Ne voulait-il pas vivre l'éternité avec moi ? Les larmes commencèrent à monter. J'avais comme principe de ne jamais pleurer en public. Je me levais prête à quitter la pièce mais Edward m'attrapa le bras pour me retenir.

- Bella.

- Non, c'est bon j'ai compris. Tu ne veux pas passer l'éternité avec moi.

Je fus happé par son regard et j'eu l'impression d'y voir de l'amour mais aussi de la peur. Une de ses mains caressa tendrement ma joue.

- Bella, mon plus grand désir est de passer l'éternité avec toi. J'ai seulement peur de ne pas arriver à m'arrêter si je te mordais.

Je fus d'un coup soulagée. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres, on échangea alors un long baiser. Je posais ensuite mon front contre le sien et lui dis en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal.

- Bella.

- Je ne te demande pas de le faire de suite.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger mais il va falloir qu'on rentre. Charlie, nous attend, nous dit Dawn qui venait de nous rejoindre.

- Tu as raison, dis-je à Dawn

- J'ai toujours raison.

Cette réflexion, nous fit tous rire.

- Tu vas me manquer, dis-je à l'attention d'Edward.

- Je pourrais venir te retrouver cette nuit.

- T'as intérêt à venir, oui !

On venait tout juste de passer la porte de la maison.

- Bonjour, les filles, nous dit Charlie.

- Salut Papa, dis-je en même temps que Dawn.

Même si c'était étrange pour nous de l'appelait ainsi, on savait que ça lui faisait plaisir.

- Alors c'était comment votre soirée entre filles ? nous demanda-t-il

- C'était super, Alice est formidable.

- Je suis content pour vous.

- Et toi, tu as fait quoi ce week-end ? lui demanda Dawn

- Je suis allé pêcher avec Billy. Vous vous rappelez de lui ? Vous jouiez avec ses enfants Rachel et Jacob quand vous étiez petites.

- Vaguement, répondis-je

- Pas du tout, désolé, répondit Dawn.

- Tu étais trop petite, c'est pour ça. J'ai invité Billy et Jacob à diner vendredi soir.

- Ok.

Je passais le reste de la journée avec Dawn. On fit nos devoirs puis on discuta de choses et d'autre. Comme promis Edward me rejoignis dans ma chambre et on passa la nuit ensemble. Il me réveilla juste avant de s'en aller. Je décidais de mettre une jupe, j'avais envie de taquiner mon cher et tendre. Je pris mon petit-déjeuner avec Dawn et mon père. A l'heure où nous devions partir au lycée, mon père était toujours là. Je savais donc que j'allais avoir droit à un petit interrogatoire après sa journée de travail puisque Edward était venu nous chercher. Charlie ne savait toujours pas que je sortais avec lui. Je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir et j'appréhendais un peu.

Je m'installais à l'avant de sa Volvo et déposai un léger baiser sur ces lèvres. Dawn s'installa à l'arrière.

Edward nous amena donc au lycée. On y retrouva les autres Cullen. J'arrivais à voir Edward à chaque intercours, mais j'avais tout de même hâte de le retrouver à la cafétéria où l'on pourrait passer plus de temps ensemble. Quand, j'arrivais à la cafétéria, Edward et Emmett n'étaient pas encore présents. J'avoue que j'étais un peu déçue. C'est étonnant comme une personne peu nous manquer en si peu de temps.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent et je me jetai dans les bras d'Edward. Je me trouvais idiote d'un côté d'avoir fais ça,mais de l'autre j'avais trop besoin d'être de nouveau dans ses bras. C'était l'endroit où je me sentais le plus en sécurité.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

- La nouvelle professeur a dragué notre petit Eddy, me dit Emmett.

- Quoi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux, me dit Edward en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Très bien, allons-nous asseoir.

Alors que j'avais commencé à manger, je sentis la présence d'une autre witsucat entrant dans la pièce.

- Oh regardes qui vient de rentrer Eddy, lui dit Emmett.

Je me tournais vers la witsucat que j'avais senti, il parlait d'elle.

- Qui est-ce ?, demandais-je.

- C'est ta rivale.

Ce n'est pas de la colère qui vint m'habiter mais plutôt de la fureur.

- Bella, s'il te plait, me dit Jasper.

Je le regardais, il avait les mains posées sur sa tête et semblait souffrir énormément.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demanda Edward.

Il avait du lire en Jasper les émotions qui m'habitaient. Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, j'étais trop concentrée pour éviter de ne pas me jeter sur cette femme.

- C'est une witsucat, votre nouvelle professeur. Elle sait donc que tu es déjà pris par une witsucat de plus. J'en conclu que c'est une provocation. Il existe deux façons d'y répondre, soit la witsucat marque un peu plus son territoire ou alors elles doivent se battre. Je pense Edward que tu préféreras la première solution, expliqua Dawn.

J'avais tout écouté et je pensais maintenant plus qu'à une chose, le faire de nouveau mien.

- On est au lycée, on ne peut pas faire ça là, dit Edward.

- T'es pas drôle Eddy, dit Emmett.

- Arrêtes avec…

Je m'étais jeté sur les lèvres d'Edward avant qu'il finisse sa phrase. Il m'y quelque secondes à répondre à mon baiser. Je voulais qu'il soit dans le même état que moi. Je m'installais à califourchon sur lui.

- Bella, murmura t'il sur un ton de reproche.

Je léchai sa jugulaire, tout en me frottant à lui. J'obtenue un petit grognement de sa part. Je mordillais le lobe de son oreille avant de lui murmurer d'une voix sexy :

- Edward, j'ai tellement envie que tu me possèdes.

Il saisi fermement mes hanches et me fit me relever. Je cru un moment avoir échoué mais je compris que ce n'était pas le cas en voyant son regard noir de désir. Il se leva et posa sa main sur mes reins pour me diriger. Il nous amena dans un placard où était rangé le matériel d'entretien.

- Pas très romantique cet endroit, dis-je.

- Tu n'as à aucun moment demandé un lieu romantique, me répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il me bloqua contre le mur, mes mains se retrouvèrent au dessus de ma tête bloquées par l'une de ses mains. Il suçota la peau de mon cou et donna un coup de rein me faisant sentir l'intensité de son désir.

- Tu vois ce que tu me fais ?

- Edward, gémis-je.

- Tu as été une très mauvaise fille, ma Bella.

- Punis-moi alors.

- Putain Bella.

Il me retourna, déchira ma culotte et baissa son pantalon en à peine quelques secondes. Je posais mes mains à plat sur le mur et écartai les jambes. Je me cambrai désireuse de l'avoir en moi. Ses mains se positionnèrent sur mes hanches. Il investit mon antre d'un coup de rein puissant.

- Ouiiiiii, ne puis-je m'empêcher de crier.

- Faut que tu sois silencieuse, me dit-il alors qu'il me martelait.

Je me mordais la lèvre pour m'empêcher de faire du bruit. J'aimais tellement quand il se lâchait, c'était encore meilleure. Il me martela pendant quelques minutes avant qu'on atteigne en même temps l'orgasme. On reprit lentement notre respiration. Je me tournais pour me retrouver en face de mon amant. Je l'embrassais tendrement.

- Tu te rends compte que je vais devoir passer le reste de la journée sans petite culotte.

Il grogna.

- Tu m'as cherché.

- Je t'aime.

- Pas autant que moi.

- Je ne vais rien dire seulement parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute. Il faut qu'on retourne à la cafétéria, j'ai faim.

Il se rhabilla alors que je remettais en place ma jupe. Il attrapa ma culotte et la rangea dans sa poche. On rejoignit les autres.

- Vous avez pris du bon temps alors ? nous demanda Emmett

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ton frère est doué, lui répondis-je.

- C'est de famille.

On explosa tous de rire.

La journée de cours se termina, alors qu'on se dirigeait, avec Dawn, vers la voiture d'Edward. Je vis la nouvelle enseignante de mon amant.

- Je te rejoins après. Empêches Edward d'approcher, demandais-je à Dawn.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil puis alla à la voiture.

Je me retrouvais en face de mon adversaire.

- Bonjour, dis-je d'un ton dur.

- C'était juste pour m'amuser, me dit-elle.

Elle savait très bien pourquoi j'étais venue.

- Ca ne m'a pas vraiment fais rire.

En même temps que je parlais mes yeux devinrent comme ceux des félins. Peu des nôtres étaient capables de le faire, je savais donc que ça aurait son petit impact.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai été une idiote. Je ne recommencerais plus. Je te le promets.

- Il vaut mieux pour toi, affirmais-je d'un ton sec.

Je retrouvais Edward et Dawn à la voiture.

- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? me demanda Edward.

- Je te fais confiance Edward. Mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point nos pouvoirs peuvent être puissants. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre. Je t'aime trop.

Il me serra contre lui.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, me dit-il.

Il nous ramena chez nous, la voiture de Charlie était déjà devant la maison ce qui était exceptionnel. Je déposai un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de mon adonis.

- A ce soir, lui dis-je avant de sortir de la voiture.

- J'ai hâte.

On rentra à la maison. Charlie se trouvait dans le salon sur le canapé et n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

- Bonne chance, me dit ma petite sœur avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

J'allais m'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du canapé.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu sortais avec un des fils Cullen ?

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ce genre de sujets avec toi. Je ne savais pas comment l'aborder.

- Ta mère t'a parlé des moyens de contraception ?

- Oui, je prends la pilule. Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le sujet.

- Très bien.

Je rejoignis Dawn à la cuisine où l'on fit nos devoirs. Charlie entra dans la pièce.

- Le travail vient de m'appeler, je dois y aller. Je rentrerais peut-être tard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, on sait se débrouiller.

- D'accord.

Il sortit de la cuisine puis on entendit la porte d'entré se refermer. On avait terminé les devoirs et il n'était pas encore l'heure de manger.

- Et si on allait se promener ? me proposa Dawn.

- Si tu veux.

On partit dans la forêt. On discuta un peu de tout et de rien. Puis on décida de se métamorphoser.

Mais alors que je me transformais en panthère, je vis Dawn faire de même. Même sous la forme d'une panthère, je pu voir qu'elle était très heureuse d'y être parvenue. Avec un simple regard on se mit d'accord pour faire la course.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minute que l'on faisait la course, j'étais d'ailleurs en tête, quand je sentis une odeur qui m'intrigua. Elle semblait être un mélange d'odeur animale et humaine. Je m'arrêtais net. Dawn comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose et se stoppa près de moi. L'odeur était fraiche. On se mit donc à suivre la piste.

Après quelques minutes, nous trouvâmes la source ou plutôt les sources des odeurs que l'on avait perçues. Je m'arrêtais net sur le coup de la surprise. Devant nous se trouvait deux loups. Ce n'était pas leur présence qui était étonnante mais leur taille. Je ne pensais pas que des loups aussi énormes pouvaient exister. Un des loups avait le poil de couleur sable et l'autre était d'un brun roux. Ils se tournèrent vers nous. Le regard du loup brun-roux resta fixé sur ma sœur. Je me tournais vers elle, elle avait, elle aussi, les yeux fixés sur lui. J'avais l'impression que c'était ce qui c'était passé pour Edward et moi. Ce qui me faisait encore plus penser que ce n'était pas vraiment des animaux. Pour pouvoir confirmer, je me retransformais en humaine.

Les deux loups échangèrent un regard étonné. Dawn fit comme moi. Puis les loups se retournèrent et se placèrent derrière, là où l'on ne pouvait les voir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dis-je.

- Aucune idée, me dit Dawn.

Deux hommes sortirent de derrière les arbres. C'était deux indiens complètements nus, leurs mains cachaient leurs sexes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? demanda celui qui était captivé par ma sœur.

- Des sorcières et vous ?

- Des modificateurs.

- Jamais entendu parler.

- Pour notre part, nous ne savions pas que les sorcières existaient.

- Les vampires aussi existent.

- Nous le savons, notre devoir est de protéger les humains de ces sangsues. Vous savez que vous avez leur odeur ? Vous fréquentez la famille Cullen, non ?

- Oui, c'est un problème pour vous ?, demandais-je.

- Les Cullen ne nous ont jamais apporté d'ennui. Ils n'ont tout de même pas le droit d'entrer sur nos terres.

- Je n'étais pas au courant.

- Très bien, il se fait tard, nous devrions rentrer, suggéra Dawn, qui semblait mal à l'aise.

Quand nous fûmes de retour à la maison, je retrouvais mon portable avec plusieurs appels manqués d'Edward.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'espère recevoir beaucoup de reviews.

Bises à tous.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou, je suis désolé pour cette très longue absence. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulais pas trop. Merci à anastatia39, twilight-et-the-vampire, slnia, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Citronade, hp-drago, aminou84, Triskelle sparrow, bellalice cullen-swan, aliCetwiligthF.F, LolaMiSweetlove pour leur message sur le dernier chapitre. Mais surtout à dream-imagination qui a corrigé le chapitre. Bonne lecture en espèrant qu'il vous plaise.

PDV Bella.

Je rappelais immédiatement Edward. Il répondit de suite.

- Bella, tout va bien ?me dit-il d'une voix paniquée.

- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Alice ne vous voyais plus. Vous étiez où ?

- On est allé se promener dans la forêt. On a rencontré des modificateurs. Tu ne nous avais pas parlé d'eux.

- J'avais oublié, désolé.

- T'avais oublié ?

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si à chaque fois que l'on se voit, tu me sautes dessus.

- Très bien. Je ne te sauterai plus dessus comme tu le dis.

- Bébé ne te vexe pas.

- Il n'y a pas de bébé qui tienne !

Je lui raccrochai au nez. Quelques secondes après ma sonnerie retentie et j'éteignis mon portable. J'allais lui faire regretter ses paroles. On allait voir qui de nous deux aimait le plus le sexe.

Charli rentra juste après que l'on ait finit de manger et se fit réchauffer les restes. Pendant ce temps, je regardai la télé dans le salon avec Dawn. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque pour l'instant de monter dans ma chambre. Je me doutais qu'Edward y serait et j'avoue que je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir me contrôler en sa présence.

Je ne pouvais pas non plus retarder ce moment indéfiniment puisqu'il était l'heure qu'on aille se coucher. Nous dîmes bonsoir à Charlie avant de monter.

Dès que j'eu fermé la porte de ma chambre derrière moi, je sentis une présence très proche, ce qui me donna des frissons. Rien que son odeur m'indiqua que c'était lui.

- Je suis désolé Bella, si je t'ai blessé, me dit-il.

J'essayais de garder un visage impassible.

- Pas du tout, tout va bien Edward. Je dois aller prendre une douche, tu m'attends ici.

- Tu ne préfères pas que je t'accompagne ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix charmeuse.

- Je pense que je me débrouillerais très bien toute seule, dis-je d'un ton un peu sec.

La phase 1 de ma mission « le rendre fou » venait de commencer.

PDV Edward.

Je savais, même si elle disait le contraire, qu'elle était fâchée contre moi. Le fait qu'elle refuse que je l'accompagne sous la douche ne faisait que le prouver. Je l'écoutais alors qu'elle s'affairait sous la douche. J'entendis l'eau couler. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer l'eau ruisselant contre son corps nu. C'est là que j'entendis le son que je préférais. Sauf que cette fois- ci ce n'était pas moi qui le provoquais. Je fus tout d'abord surpris puis je du faire appel à tout mon contrôle pour ne pas aller la rejoindre. C'était un supplice de l'entendre gémir sans pouvoir rien faire. Je l'entendis murmurer mon prénom dans un soupir de soulagement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sorti de la salle de bain pour revenir dans la chambre. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était, s'habilla d'une nuisette puis se coucha et me tourna le dos. Elle ne me jeta même pas un regard. Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'étais sensé faire. Après quelques minutes, je décidais de la rejoindre dans le lit. Je me rapprochais lentement d'elle et glissai un bras autour de sa taille. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de moi et s'endormi. Je passais le reste de la nuit à la regarder dormir.

PDV Bella.

On était maintenant vendredi. J'avais réussi à ne pas flancher même si c'était très difficile. Il m'arrivait quelquefois de me demander pourquoi je faisais cela. Je crois que je voulais surtout me prouver à moi-même que j'en étais capable. Je m'étais bien amusée tout de même ces derniers jours. Chaque matin, j'avais cherché la tenue la plus sexy pour le mettre dans tous ses états. Je crois qu'il m'en voulait un peu mais j'avais l'intention de me racheter dès ce soir, après le repas prévu par Charlie.

Si seulement tout pouvait se passer comme on le désirait, si la vie pouvait être un conte de fée sans méchant monstre qui vient tout massacrer sur son passage.

Alors que l'on mangeait à la cafétéria, je vis la chère professeure d'Edward se dirigeait vers nous. Je crus, un instant, qu'elle n'avait pas compris mon message d'il y a quelques jours mais je sentais la peur émanait d'elle et je n'en étais pas la cause. Elle s'arrêta à notre table :

- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demandais-je avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit.

- Il y a certaines rumeurs qui courent et je voulais vous en faire part.

- Quelles rumeurs?

- Je ne sais pas si on vous a déjà parlé d'un démon nommé Ryan. Il avait disparu depuis quelques temps mais il semblerait qu'il est réapparu.

Ryan, ce nom me disait quelque chose. J'essayais de me rappeler si ma grand-mère m'avait parlé d'un démon de ce nom. Il y en avait bien un, mais si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, je préférais qu'il ne s'agisse pas de lui parce que je n'étais pas sûre d'être en mesure de le combattre.

- Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un démon dont le surnom était l'invulnérable ? demandais-je en espérant de tout mon cœur me tromper.

- C'est bien lui. On le dit invulnérable car nos dons nos aucuns effets sur lui.

- Je ne me souviens pas que grand-mère nous en est parlée, dit Dawn.

- Elle a préféré t'épargner. Elle m'en a parlé seulement car elle craignait qu'il réapparaisse et apparemment elle avait raison de s'inquiéter. Merci de nous en avoir informées.

- C'est normal. Je crois que nous allons devoir toutes nous entraider.

Je me levais pour me placer en face d'elle.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas présentées dans les règles. Je m'appelle Bella.

- Bo. J'espère qu'on s'en sortira, dit-elle avant de partir.

- Tu peux nous expliquer ? me demanda ma sœur.

- Pas maintenant. Je ne me rappelle pas exactement de tout ce que m'a dit grand-mère. Mais je sais où chercher ce que j'ai pu oublier. Parlons d'autre chose, nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter pour l'instant.

- Si tu le dis, répondit Dawn.

S'il était vraiment de retour, on était vraiment mal. Mais je ne préférais pas les inquiéter, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Ce démon était le pire cauchemar pour toutes Witsucat. Nous qui avions l'habitude d'utiliser nos pouvoirs de séduction sur les démons, lui y était totalement hermétique. Ma grand-mère m'avait expliqué qu'il agissait toujours de la même manière, il repérait une witsucat, la draguait et couchait avec elle. Ce qui enlevait à la witsucat tous ses pouvoirs. Il avait essayé de piéger ma grand-mère mais elle n'avait pas couché avec lui le premier soir. Il avait retenté sa chance. Ma grand-mère n'avais pas su m'expliquer comment cela était arrivé mais elle en était tombé amoureuse et c'était réciproque apparemment. Le problème, c'est que même s 'il ne s'en était pas pris à elle, il avait continué à s'en prendre aux autres Witsucat. Quand ma grand-mère avait compris qui il était, elle l'avait tué. Ma grand-mère fut la seule à être capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur lui. Elle était un peu une légende dans notre monde. Mais voilà, apparemment l'histoire n'était pas aussi belle, il était de retour. La seule chose que je pouvais espérer maintenant, c'est que mes pouvoirs puissent fonctionner sur lui. Si ce n'était pas le cas alors ça pourrait bien être la fin des witsucats…

PDV ?

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait mais depuis que j'avais vu cette fille, j'étais obnubilé par elle. J'avais cherché son odeur partout en ville jusqu'à la retrouver chez Charlie, le meilleur ami de mon père. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de l'observer par la fenêtre. Elle était tellement belle, la plus belle créature que je n'avais jamais vu. Je connaissais ce sentiment que je ressentais pour elle. Je l'avais senti dans les pensées de mes compères. On appelait ça l'imprégnation. Ce phénomène se produit quand on trouve notre âme sœur. Alors ça devait être elle, … mon âme sœur.

Pdv Bella.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait poussé à venir ici mais j'avais l'impression que j'y trouverais des réponses. Alors voilà, je me retrouvais dans le cimetière où était enterrée ma grand-mère. J'étais tout prés de la pierre tombale de ma grand-mère et je vis une personne à côté de celle-ci. Je sus de suite de qui il s'agissait. Je ne mettais pas trompée, j'avais déjà une réponse à une de mes questions, il était bien en vie. Je me rapprochais et je vis qu'il avait déposé des roses noires sur la tombe. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je verrai un démon fleurir une tombe, je ne l'aurai pas cru. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir vu.

Bonjour, dis-je d'une voix douce comme si je voulais apprivoiser un animal sauvage.

Il se retourna vers moi et il me regarda comme si j'étais un fantôme.

Vous lui ressemblez tellement.

Sa voix était douce et exprimer du chagrin.

C'est ma grand-mère, enfin c'était…

Vous êtes comme elle ?

Et fière de l'être, répondis-je sèchement.

Ce n'était pas une insulte.

On ne sait jamais avec vous.

Vous ? les démons ? Vous nous mettez tous dans le même sac ?

Il se peut que vous non mais je ne vous connais pas encore assez. Mais je sais que vous avez tuez plusieurs d'entre nous.

Vous ne savez pas tout.

Expliquez-moi alors.

Ca ne servirait à rien vous me prendrez toujours pour un monstre.

Pas obligatoirement. Je suis avec un vampire qui a tué par le passé.

C'est original.

Il se téléporta sans même me dire au revoir. Cette petite discussion ne m'avait pas apportée beaucoup d'informations. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre par la suite.

PDV Dawn.

Nous étions vendredi soir et nous allions recevoir des amis à mon père. Je ne me rappelais pas d'eux même si apparemment j'avais joué avec ce Jacob lorsque j'étais petite. Cette soirée s'annonçait très ennuyeuse.

Nous nous étions occupées du repas avec Bella pour ne pas risquer un empoissonnement en laissant faire Charlie. Tout était prêt et ils allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Justement la sonnette retentit.

Je vais ouvrir, nous dit Charlie.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir alors que nous nous dirigions vers elle avec Bella. Une odeur particulière me parvint. Je l'avais senti quelques jours auparavant, c'était celle d'un des modificateurs. Cette odeur étrangement m'attirer. Il était là, vêtu d'un simple t-shrit noir et un jean. Il était terriblement beau.

Ah les filles, je vous présente Billy et Jacob.

Bonjour, dis-je d'une voix timide qui ne me ressemblait pas.

Je me sentais bizarre en sa présence, plusieurs sentiments se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'avais du mal à faire la part entre tous mais une envie prédominée, celle de me blottir contre lui. Pourtant je le connaissais à peine. J'ouvris mon esprit à ma sœur, peut-être qu'elle comprendrait ce qui m'arrivait. Mais elle non plus ne comprenait pas. Après le repas qui fut assez calme, on se retrouva tous dans le salon. Il y avait un match de bass ball et Charlie était un grand fan et apparemment Billy aussi.

On va prendre un peu l'air entre jeunes, dit Bella.

D'accord, dit Charlie sans décoller les yeux de l'écran.

Bella se leva et je la suivi. En passant devant Jacob, elle murmura :

Faut qu'on parle.

Il hocha la tête et se leva à son tour. On prit nos vestes avant de sortir. Dès que la porte de la maison fut fermée, Bella s'adressa à Jacob :

Explique-nous ce qu'il se passe.

Comment ça ? demanda Jacob.

Ne joue pas les idiots avec moi.

Il y a un phénomène chez nous, qui s'appellent l'imprégnation. Celui-ci se produit quand on rencontre notre âme sœur. Quand on la rencontre, elle devient le centre du monde, plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

En parlant, il m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et il s'était approché lentement. Maintenant il était si près que la tentation était bien trop grande. Ses lèvres m'appelaient.

Je ne réfléchissais plus et me jetais dans ces bras. Mes lèvres trouvèrent rapidement les siennes. Alors que mes bras encerclés sa nuque, ses mains se posèrent sur mes reins.

Je ne sais combien de temps le baiser dura, ma sœur nous ramena sur terre.

Je te préviens si tu fais du mal à ma sœur, t'es un homme mort.

Je ne souhaite que son bonheur, lui répondit Jacob.

Alors bienvenue dans la famille. Mais je dois te dire que mon compagnon est un vampire, Edward CULLEN. Je sens que les réunions de famille vont être marantes.

J'écoutais à peine ce que disait ma sœur, je me sentais tellement bien. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place.

PDV Bella.

Quand nous étions rentré, Charlie et Billy n'avait même pas remarqué le rapprochement entre Jacob et Dawn. Billy et Jacob était partit quand le match s'était terminé. J'avais le sentiment que Jacob allait revenir pour voir Dawn. J'avais prévu d'aller voir Edward pour mettre fin à cette semaine d'abstinence qui m'avait paru durée un siècle. Mais avec ce qu'il venait d'arriver, j'allais demander plus d'information à Edward sur les modificateurs. Je me changeais pour mettre la tenue que j'avais prévue pour cette soirée et enfilais un long manteau au-dessus.

Je retrouvais Edward dans sa chambre, je lui avais envoyé un sms pour le prévenir de mon arrivée.

Tu m'as manqué mon amour, me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Toi aussi, lui répondis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Comme à chaque fois que l'on s'embrassait, on avait du mal à séparer nos bouches l'une de l'autre. Je rompis le baiser.

J'ai besoin que tu m'en dises plus sur les modificateurs.

Pourquoi ?

Jacob, le fils du meilleur ami à Charlie en est un. Il dit s'être imprégné de Dawn. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Il me redit ce qu'avait dit Jacob, cela me rassura. Il m'affirma que les modificateurs n'avaient rien de mauvais et que leur mission était seulement de protéger les humains des vampires.

Quand enfin je me sentis assez rassuré, je décidais de mettre la dernière partie de mon plan à l'exécution. On était assis sur son lit, je me plaçais à califourchon sur lui.

Merci de m'avoir rassuré, mon amour, lui dis-je.

Je capturai sa lèvre inférieure et la suçais.

Dois-je comprendre que je ne suis plus puni ? me demanda-t-il.

Peut-être.

Je me levais et enlevai mon manteau. Je me retrouvais en porte-jarretelles sans petite culote. Il resta quelques secondes figées. Puis d'un coup, je me retrouvais sur le lit avec lui au-dessus. Il m'embrassa passionnément pendant que ses mains parcourraient mon corps, m'offrant milles caresses.

Tu as été très vilaine, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

J'en suis désolée.

Il m'en faut plus que ça pour te pardonner.

Punis-moi alors, lui répondis-je.

Il grogna, ce qui eut pour effet de m'exciter encore plus. Il me retourna violemment. En moins d'une seconde, il se déshabilla entièrement.

Il se replaça au-dessus de moi m'empêchant de m'échapper. Il attrapa mes poignets et les attacha au lit, à l'aide d'une écharpe. Ce n'était plus l'Edward que j'avais connu au début et j'aimais ça. Je sentais son excitation contre mes fesses. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir à ce contact. Il déposa quelques baisers sur mon cou pendant que sa main caressait ma poitrine et titillait mes tétons. Il se releva une nouvelle fois et avant que je puisse voir ce qu'il faisait, j'avais les yeux bandés.

Edward, dis-je sur un ton de reproche.

Tais-toi, ou je me verrai obliger de te bâillonner.

D'accord maitre, lui répondis-je d'instinct.

Il grogna en entendant ces mots.

A 4 pattes, m'ordonna-t-il.

Oui, maitre, lui dis-je en m'exécutant.

Je reçu une claque sur les fesses.

Il me semble d'avoir dit de ne pas parler.

Cette fois-ci, je ne dis rien.

Je veux qu'aucun son ne sorte de ta bouche.

J'hochais la tête pour lui signifier que j'avais compris. Même si je savais que j'allais avoir du mal.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses et il s'immisça en moi lentement. Je me mordais les lèvres afin de rester silencieuse. Cette sensation quand il me pénétrait m'avait manqué énormément. Je me sentais de nouveau entière. Il prit très vite un rythme très soutenu. C'était tellement bon, ces mouvement de va et vient dans mon antre, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser sortir un gémissement.

Je reçus directement une claque sur les fesses.

Je t'ai dit quoi, putain, dit-il dans un grognement.

Je me mordais les lèvres de plus belle, si je continuais ainsi, j'allais me faire saigner. Il accéléra encore plus le rythme. J'étais au bord de la jouissance.

Vas-y bébé, resserre-toi autour de ma queue.

Je me laissais envahir par la jouissance. Je me mordis tellement fort la lèvre que je sentis le gout du sang dans ma bouche.

D'un coup, Edward me retourna et sans que j'aie eu le temps de réagir, il me mordait le cou. Je ne pensais que cela pouvait être aussi agréable. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes. En moins d'une seconde il se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il me regarda avec un air peiné.

Je suis désolé, j'ai senti l'odeur de ton sang et je n'ai pas pu résister.

Je touchais l'endroit où il m'avait mordu et je sentis la plaie se refermer.

Ce n'est rien Edward. Je crois que je n'ai même plus de marque.

Il se retrouva à côté de moi, il regarda ma blessure.

Tu n'as plus rien, me dit-il étonné.

Tu vois ce n'est rien de grave.

Je me retournais vers lui pour lui sourire et j'eu un choc. Ces yeux n'étaient plus de la même couleur.

Edward, tes yeux.

Ils sont rouge c'est ça, désolé.

Non, ils sont verts émeraude.

Quoi ?

Il disparut dans la salle de bain et reviens de suite après.

C'est les yeux que j'avais quand j'étais humain. C'est fantastique. Je t'aime tellement mon amour.

Moi aussi, je t'aime mon cœur pour l'éternité.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'essayerai de faire au plus vite pour le prochain.

Vos reviews sont mes motivations donc aller y.

Bis.


End file.
